la mecánica del corazón
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Hibari kyoya por que sera que no quiere estar con gente ni mucho menos relacionarse con ellos? tendrá algo que ver con su reemplazo de corazón? Hibari x OC y OC x personajes
1. introducción

**Ciaosu! Como se encuentran mina-san!? Mi estar bien inspirada hoy día, así que, se me ocurrió escribir un fic de la adaptación del libro _la mecánica del corazó__n _del, cantante, compositor y escritor Mathias Malzieu. Me encanto la idea y se me ocurrió este fic, no va a ser igual a la trama del libro, lo hare más moderno y como a mi encantarle los fic OC meteré uno! Este quizá tenga comedia, romance segurisisisimo, angustia, obvio meteré poesía, y quizá le meta más cosas. Espero les guste, quizá me salga algo Ooc, pero mi cabeza está algo loquita y además muy inspiradora, así que comience!**

* * *

Huir, todos huían de él, ese chico de cabellos negros, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos gisescos metálicos con una mirada asesina en ellos, siempre buscando pelea, y bien aparte de querer pelear, también lo hacía por un motivo en especial…

Huir...

El no huía de una pelea, no, el jamás lo haría, amaba pelear, sentirse superior, ¿entonces a que huía? Una simple palabra _corazón, no quería que nadie supiera que hay en él _¿por qué?

Un viejo reloj, era su corazón, no, nos referimos al sentido metafórico, no, su corazón, realmente era un viejo reloj de cucú…

Su corazón no funciono muy bien al momento de nacer, nadie lo podía salvar…

Las esperanzas se fueron al enterarse de ello, ¿sobrevivirá? Buena pregunta, nadie lo sabía, hasta que algo maravilloso sucedió…

Podía vivir, con un reloj reemplazando su no funcionado corazón, pero aunque podía vivir así, ese sonido de cucú se oía en lugar de latidos, era sonidos bajos, pero lo suficientemente perceptibles estando cerca del…

Para que pudiera vivir y no tuviera problemas con ese reloj, tenía tres sencillas reglas:

_Primero, no toques las agujas de tu corazón. Segundo, domina tu cólera. Tercero y más_

_Importante, no te enamores jamás de los jamases. Si no cumples estas normas las agujas_

_Del reloj de tu corazón traspasará tu piel, tus huesos se fracturarán y la mecánica del_

_Corazón se estropeará._

No es que temiera, a eso, el solo decía que eso jamás le pasaría, jamás, imposible y por supuesto él se encargaría de que no pasara…

El sonido, de sus tofas, los gritos de los afectados, su movimientos, todos ellos daba camuflaje al tic tac de su corazón-reloj. Estaba solo, odiaba las multitudes, no se relacionaba con nadie, todo por ese tic tac que odia oír y que lo oyeran...

A todos los consideraba herbívoros, sin valor siquiera de recordar tanto cara como nombre, el un carnívoro que no necesitaba a nada ni nadie, pero… nadie puede vivir así para siempre ¿verdad?

.

.

.

**Namimori **

Caminaba por los pasillos, algo tímida, una chica de cabellos rubios, color oro, ojos como el vasto cielo azul, lleno de vida y alegría, era su primera vez que llegaba a esa escuela, observaba los salones, como si buscara uno en especial. Una voz le llamo su atención

-hey tu,

La chica volteo y noto al chico de cabellos negros, la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia

-que haces fuera de clases

-soy nueva, no encuentro el salón que me asignaron 3-A –contesto la chica un poco seria

-ya veo, es por haya-señalo el ojigris

-gracias- dijo para después irse hacia la dirección en a que venía el pelinegro, este solo avanzo en la dirección de la chica, al cruzarse, al caminar unos pasos se detuvo y volteo a mirar al chico de espaldas

-¿acaso no acabo de oír un ligero sonido de reloj de engranaje?

* * *

**Hola! Que tal, como me salió? aburrido? ¿Extraño? Quieren que participen todos los personajes de KHR? Alguna pregunta, queja o sugerencia? Mi les responderé y por supuesto me ayudan a inspirarme más! ;)**

**Y si les gusto, solo esperen como seguiré mi historia la llama de mi corazón! Porque voy con todo! Sale no vemos! Cuídense!**


	2. búsqueda

Sip, lo se da mucho la búsqueda de OCC´S pero mi se le ocurrió hacer, la historia seguira siendo la misma pero.. es mejor cuando hay mas personas! Asi que si gustan llene los requisitos

Y aquí su introducción

* * *

Se dirigía hacia el salón, abrió la puerta del salón, escribió su nombre "Mikal Meliá"

-Ella es una estudiante de intercambio de Italia, sean amables con ella-dijo el profesor, la chica estaba seria, con una mirada algo distante, un tez es blanca, cabello rubio hasta la cintura ondulado, ojos azules como el cielo, esta tomo asiento hasta atrás.

Un chico castaño, ya traumado, porque todos los que vienen, es seguro que tienen que ver con la mafia, el chico siguió con la mirada a la chica, hasta llegar a su asiento

-bien continuamos con la clase-dijo el profesor y como si fuera palabra mágica la chica cayo a su butaca dormida, haciendo que una gotita cayera en la sien del castaño.

-¿oh quizá no?

.

.

.

**En el receso **

La chica se acerco al castaño que estaba con un peligris y un moreno feliz

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a Tsunayoshi, Hayato Takeshi ¿me pueden decir quiénes son?-dijo haciendo que el peligris saliera a la defensiva

-quien eres y que quieres con el decimo!-

-oh así que son ustedes?-sonrió la chica- digamos que no soy un enemigo , vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar -dijo la chica

.

.

.

En la azotea de la escuela

-y bien!-grito gokudera

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, me presentare… soy Mikal Melia … de Cavallone

-eh?! Eres de la familia de Dino-san?!

-pues.. No de su familia de mafia… si no su hermana

-hermana!?

-jejeje sip, y pues vine a-

-chaos, ha pasado tiempo Mikal –dijo una voz y aparecía un hombre con traje, sombrero y patillas rizadas

-Hm.. Quien eres?-dijo la chica un poco seria

-vaya ni siquiera conoces al que fue tu tutor temporal en su verdadera forma-dijo

-será que? Reborn?! Yaaay nunca creí que subirías así Reborn –acercándose al pelinegro

-dejemos eso para después , a que vienes?

-bueno, Timoteo-san ya acepto así que traje la invitación

-vaya, entonces haremos lo preparativos lo más pronto pasible

-ya estamos listos-dijo la chica

-vaya, Mikal, vienes y ni saludas a tu hermano-dijo un chico rubio con lentes y un libro en mano

-oh Dino-dijo ignorando a su hermano

-oye no le hagas eso a tu hermano!-grito saltando a sus hombros-como has estado?

-suéltame, no me gusta que seas empalagoso!-grito la chica soltándose y dándole un golpe

-no seas tan cruel-dijo sobando su chipote

-primero déjame entregar la invitación!-grito, y al girar a ver a Tsuna y a los demás –aquí tienen aquí viene la dirección y la fecha, por favor… por nada del mundo se les olvide esta invitación… -dijo

-todos los guardianes tienen que ir y su aliados de vongola tiene que ir-dijo Reborn

-exacto! –dijo la chica entregando una invitación a Dino

-bien este es el ultimo, ya todos con los que tiene relación vongola, tiene la invitación –dijo la chica

-¿para qué?-pregunto Tsuna

- haremos una misión Vongola y Airverl Heart juntos pero para eso necesitamos conocernos tanto, en habilidades, como personal , Airverl Heart es diferente de todas las familias, es especial , así que haremos tal misión para hacer alianzas-explico Reborn

-ya veo entonces tengo que ir?-pregunto Tsuna recibiendo un golpe de Reborn

-¿tú qué crees?-dijo

-jajaja-bueno los esperamos ese día-dijo la chica sonriendo -nos vemos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

la historia estará compuesta por

Gemas en lugar de anillos, si cada gema corresponde a una llama

Cielo: topacio imperial

Tormenta: rubí

Lluvia: zafiro

Sol: Ámbar

Rayo: esmeralda

Neblina : fluorita

nube: amatista

En estos pueden estar en collar, aretes, pasador etc.

Rangos

Sombra:

Estrella:

Luna:

Sol:

Este dejare que vuele su imaginación y pueden colocar a que se refiere el rango que escogieron este estará en un símbolo , este se tiene que ver lo pueden hacer que lo muestre en algún, objeto o banda etc.

Bien aquí están los datos para los OCC´S

**Nombre completo: **

**Apodo:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad: **

**Armas personalizada: si se puede las pueden personalizar, es mejor le dará mas originalidad al personaje **

**Llama gema:**

**Pareja:**

**Heart defenitive: si es chica**

**Dart definitive: chico **

**Relación: como quieren que sea su relación con esa persona**

* * *

**Disponibles: **

**Todos excepto Hibari, y mukuro x3 mi primocha ya lo aparto xD **

**Participan todos los personajes de khr**

**Ah! Y una cosa más! Les gustaría que los dibujara?, se me da un poco el dibujo! Así que si gustan, con gusto los dibujo! **

**Bye! ^^**


	3. lista oficial

Ciaosu!

Aquí les traigo la lista oficial de OCC de como quedaron :

**Ryuu Kaminari **

**Pareja: chrome Dokuro **

**Hime Tsukino **

**Pareja: Dino **

**Hina Kizunairo di Scarlett **

**Pareja: Raisel **

**Kairy corleone **

**Pareja: Yamamoto Takeshi **

**Fannie Jacometti **

**Pareja: belpehegor **

**Cloe Strumer **

**Pareja: enma **

**Diana Esper**

**Pareja: Fran **

**Akisahara Natsuno **

**Pareja: XanXus **

**Akiza Hakuron**

**Pareja: Reborn **

**Alicia Kuro **

**Pareja: Fong **

**Layre Hishi: ***reverencia* ya esta ocupado u.u ¿te gustaria alguien mas?

Disponibles

Tsuna:

Gokudera :

Ryohei:

Lambo: (adulto claro)

Squalo:

Koyo:

Verde:

Skull:

Colonello:

Basil:

Byakuran

Soichi:

Spanner:

TODA PRIMERA GENERACION TAMBIEN CUENTA! (todos están disponibles!)

* * *

Y en cuanto a los dibujos los oficiales ya los tengo hechos! Pero… no tengo scaner! Asi que tardere un poco U.U y entre mas rapido tenga los OC hare el Fic, de hecho ya tengo la mitad hecha(sip trabajo rapido xD)

Asi que quiza lo suba muy pronto! Esperenlo!


	4. 2 lista oficial

*0* mina-san! La segunda lista y ultima!… creo , el caso que ya tengo casi terminado el primer capítulo O.O y aquí como quedaron:

**Ryuu Kaminari**

**Pareja: Chrome Dokuro**

**Hime Tsukino**

**Pareja: Dino**

**Hina Kizunairo di Scarlett**

**Pareja: Byakuran **

**Kairy corleone**

**Pareja: Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Fannie Jacometti**

**Pareja: belpehegor**

**Cloe Strumer**

**Pareja: enma**

**Diana Esper**

**Pareja: Fran**

**Akisahara Natsuno**

**Pareja: XanXus**

**Akiza Hakuron**

**Pareja: Reborn**

**Alicia Kuro**

**Pareja: Fong**

**Layre Hishi: **

**Pareja: Basil **

**Akiza Hakuron**

**Pareja: Reborn **

**Elena Ruma**

**Pareja: Giotto**

**Natsume Flanders**

**Pareja: G**

**Hoshihiko Eien**

**Pareja: Asari **

**hoshihiko Sakkaku**

**Pareja: spanner**

**Cyan Sweets**

**Pareja: Lambo **(¿10 o 20 años? Tú eliges:D)

**Danna Oyarce**

**Pareja: Alaude**

**Camille Katya Chryse**

**Pareja: Gokudera**

Disponibles!

Tsuna!

Deamon spade

Squalo:

Koyo:

Verde:

Skull:

Colonello:

Soichi:

Gusta también Ken y Chikusa?

Se les ocurre a alguien más? Porque a mí no xD

Pero si falta alguien que no he puesto y quieren póngalo!

Ya estoy con últimos dibujos jujjuju

Si quieren pueden ver como me quedaron dos de mi fic estoy aquí, encontraran el link en mi perfil! xD

Si tengo todos los ocs quizá lo suba hoy o mañana! ciao~


	5. Airverl Heart

Después de un rato… aparte de tarea MUCHA tarea le traigo el cap!

Bueno aquí les dejo la ficha de mi OC y el de mi primocha:

Pero antes si está leyendo esto le digo que todavía hay cupos! Esta Soichi, Ken, Chikusa, Lampo, Deamon y si a las demás se les ocurre algo díganmelo!

.

.

**Nombre completo:** Mikal Melia

**Apodo: **Mimel o Uta ni shitagau(canción que obedece)

**Apariencia: **una chica de buen cuerpo, rubia de ojos azules con un vestido de holanes, color negro con toques morados que usaba unas medias hasta los muslos color morado con negro, y unas botas que llegan hasta las rodillas, una banda blanca con el símbolo de sol en su muslo derecho tiene una bufanda con figuras de leopardo que adorna su cuello , y cuelga un collar en forma de una nota musical(clave de sol para ser específicos) de topacio imperial con toques de amatista.

**Personalidad: **es seria con personas que apenas conoce, pero a quien conoce, es muy amable con ella y alegre, activa, y quizá hasta empalagosa, no le gusta mostrar su cariño cuando hay personas que desconoce, ella huye del papeleo y las responsabilidades de jefa, pero cuando la situación se pone difícil, ella se convierte en la jefa, con actitud seria y siempre sabe cómo arreglar las cosas y controlar a sus compañeras

**Armas personalizada: **un bastón negro de metal, que en su interior tiene un látigo, y al girarla 2 veces y tirar de él saca una espada(como el arma de mi OC de la historia estoy aquí)

**Llama gema: **topacio imperial/cielo con amatista/nube

**Pareja: **Hibari Kyoya

**Heart defenitive: ** es un vestido color blanco con una tiara blanca con diamantes y una gargantilla del mismo material, ella utiliza su voz para que la gente la obedezca si poner resistencia, su habilidades incrementan a como ella quiere.

**Relación: **tiene curiosidad de él, hasta que descubre lo de su corazón, y trata de estar con él, mientras se van conociendo y así..

.

**Nombre completo: **Áyame Sakai

**Apodo: **Aya Kusumi

**Apariencia:** tez clara, cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla, y una blusa blanca con estampado con una manga de tirante y la otra de holanes, de apariencia muy madura y delicada, llevaba un collar con el símbolo de sol, y una pulsera en forma de corazón de rubí con fluorita .

**Personalidad: **es una chica muy activa, le gusta sonreír, aunque casi lo hace para burlarse de su amiga de la infancia, Mikal a veces es dura con sus amigas cuando lo necesitan pero es muy madura y buena amiga, aunque le guste molestar a sus amigas(como Mukuro)

**Armas personalizada:** unos abanicos blancos que sacas cuchillas que las utiliza para su habitual estilo conocido como Naifu no Dansu (danza de las cuchillas) que consiste en una danza estilo japonés

**Llama gema: **tormenta/rubí niebla/fluorita

**Pareja: **Mukuro

**Heart defenitive: ** al cerrar sus abanicos se convierten en dos espadas y las abre para defenderse y las cierra para atacar

**Relación: **se pelean todo el tiempo, ella lo molesta por su peinado, le dice "Sr. Frutis" mientras que el por su seriedad, el dice "señora" o "vieja"

Y aquí unas oc que invente para llenar cupos:

**.**

**Nombre completo:** Gina Hitomi

**Apodo: **Shirubārei (rayo plateado)

**Apariencia**: cabello anaranjado, con mechas plateadas, amarradas con listones negros en coletas altas con que llegan hasta las rodillas, ojos color verde lima, tiene una mirada al vacio

**Personalidad:** es una chica pasiva, seria, siempre sacando la lógica para hacer reaccionar a sus compañeras, pero cuando la hacen enojar, la ignoren o se coman su chocolate, se convierte en una furia andante

**Armas personalizada**: Gin no nami(ola plateada) unas cuchillas que tiene como pulseras redondas en los dos brazos y en las piernas que al pelear saca picos,

**Llama gema: **lluvia amatista que están en unos aretes en forma de círculos

**Pareja: **squalo

**heart definitive:** estas cuchillas se parten y forma lunas que se pueden mover a la libertad que ella quiera Llamado "Gin mikadzuki" (media luna plateada)

**rango:** luna

**Relación: **squalo la molesta mucho, haciendo que ella explote y se griten como locos

**.**

**Nombre completo**: sumire Ringo

**Apodo: **sumi

**Apariencia**: textura delgada y delicada tez melocotón cabello negro hasta las mejillas, ojos color gris siempre tiene una sonrisa

**Personalidad: **es muy linda, positiva, y alegre nunca se pone triste

**Armas personalizada: **Baburu mai una pulsera en forma de manzana que saca burbujas que al tocarlas explotan, o descargas eléctricas

**Llama gema: **tormenta/rubi

**Pareja: **Skull

**Heart defenitive: un** enorme aro donde saca burbujas enormes que atrapan al enemigo y le da descargas eléctricas, la mayoría de las veces las ocupa para separar a sus amigas que siempre pelean a petición de Mikal

**Relación: **primero son amigos y de ahí algo más

Y este es de thania77 asi quedo el oc haber si te gusta

**.**

**Nombre completo:** Haruka Murasaki

**Apodo: **Harusaki

**Apariencia: **cabello color azul, ojos rojos y piel blanca

**Personalidad:** seria, un tanto fría al principio y distante también seria burlona

Amable ya dejándome a conocer

**Armas personalizada**: con el mango con el grabado de una camelia en el filo, su estilo es aka tsubaki (camelia roja)

**Llama gema: **lluvia/zafiro es una piedra que está envuelta en el mango de la katana

**Pareja: **colonello

**Heart defenitive**: Seichin dansu (danza de la camelia azul) es otro estilo de su katana que se envuelta de la llama de la lluvia y en su interior de la llama la espada se convierte en roja

**Relación: ella** se porta burlonamente y colonello no se deja( a veces) y así comienza su historia

Espero te haya gustado ^^

Bueno sin más aquí el cap.

* * *

_Risas, burlas, indiferencia, todo eso veía de esos mocosos a los que se acercaba,_

_-¡mira! El del reloj, dejen a ese fenómeno solo jajajaja!-dijo uno de ellos y darle la espalda _

_Se posó una mirada triste en sus ojos grisescos; sujetando su oso de peluche en su delicado y tierno brazo… su mirada, se torno de triste a una fría como el metal de sus ojos, observando a los chicos irse, soltó su oso…_

_-herbívoro-pronuncio el niño _

**Palermo, silícica 10:00 am **

Se encontraba una chica rubia de ojos azules .colgaba un collar en forma de una nota musical de topacio imperial con toques de amatista. Estaba sentada en un escritorio en la parte más alta de aquel enorme castillo lujoso, elegante y hermoso, la chica estaba con las manos en la mesa del escritorio, con un puchero y cara de aburrida, cuando el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, haciendo que diera un respingón, y se pusiera en postura, y viera a la visita inesperadamente intimidante ante ella

-Oh Áyame ¿que te trae por aquí?-dijo la rubia, sonriéndole nerviosamente a la chica de cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes, de apariencia muy madura y delicada, llevaba un collar con el símbolo de sol, y una pulsera en forma de corazón de rubí.

-¿qué haces pelos de elotes?-dijo burlonamente

-Áyame! No me digas así

-Deja de evadir el tema rubia elotera, ¿por que no has terminado el papeleo?-dijo la pelirroja

-buuu~ papeleo, papeleo, es que no puedo hacer otra cosa?

-no-contesto ella seriamente para después comenzar a carcajear

Pero una chica de edad aparente de 20 años de estatura media, cabello largo hasta la cintura lacio color castaño, con unos pasadores en su cabello, ojos verdes esmeralda, con su cabello amarado, llevaba una pulsera con el símbolo de luna en su muñeca, llego por la otra puerta de aquella habitación

-ya llegue Mikal-dijo sonriendo tranquilamente como siempre soltándose su cabellera

-oh! Hime!-grito la chica corriendo a sus brazos, y esta la recibió con su sonrisa –como te fue en tu misión?!-dijo la pelos de elote, digo la rubia

-muy bien, te traje el reporte –dijo haciendo que la chica se separara y hiciera un puchero

-¿mas papeleo?-dijo ahora con ojitos de perrito en la lluvia, algo que la castaña omitió con una sonrisa

-jejeje, no tienes opción-dijo sonriendo

-mou~-dijo la chica

-Mikal deja de evadir el pa-

-Hime, cuéntame de tu Misión-dijo ignorando a la pelirroja algo que esta saliera una venita en su frente

-vaya, tan animadas como siempre, Hime, Áyame, Mikal-dijo una chica saliendo de otra puerta, una chica de estatura media un tanto bronceada, cabello largo negro hasta la cintura, con un ligero tono carmín en sus parpados que hacían juego con sus ojos grandes, y brillantes.

-¿cuántas puertas tenemos? –dijo la chica y después ignoro el comentario y grito-Hina! –y antes de que la rubia llegara a sus brazos, la chica mostro un papel como escudo, y sonrió,

-mou~ tu también Hina?-dijo triste

-quieres que te ayude con el papeleo, Mikal?-pregunto sonriendo la pelinegra

-siii!-dijo con brillo en los ojos de la rubia

-no-soltó Áyame, provocando que, la rubia volteara a ver a Áyame con lagrimas en ojos, haciendo que esta se pusiera seria, y Hime sonriera ante tal escena

- Mikal, hoy es el día, dijiste que tendrías todo listo para cuando lleguen-dijo Áyame- amenos que tu Tutor, te-

-Kyaaaaa! Ya tengo listo todo! –dijo la chica dando un respingón

-oh por cierto, hoy llega nuestra nueva recluta, hay que darle la bienvenida- llamo Hina

-oh vamos-dijo la chica saliendo de su estado de pánico, y comenzando a caminar dejando e ignorando a la pelirroja

.

.

.

.

**Reborn o-o-o-o-o-o**

Se encontraban caminando, un grupo de chicos, con un joven de patillas, un peli plateado estaba desesperado buscando y gritando en el camino

-decimo! Decimo!-gritaba una y otra vez,

-ajajaja-creo que Tsuna ya se adelanto jajaja-dijo el moreno

-SAWADA! NO TE ADELANTES!

-jefe-

-….- a distancia se encontraba chico, en silencio, menos mal que era una muchedumbre escandalosa eso era mejor ya que podrían oír ese molesto tic-tac

-Reborn-san no aparece el decimo! –dijo gokudera haciendo que el tutor se parara y mirar su reloj

-tres… dos.. Uno-dijo y al instante aparecieron unos hombres con un paquete muy grande

-¿usted es Reborn-san?

-si-dijo y estos le entregaron el paquete y una tabla que firmo para después se fueran los hombres

-¿qué es Reborn-san?

-ábrelo y sabrás –dijo

Gokudera abrió el paquete y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que hay dentro

-Decimo!-grito al ver a un Tsuna abarrado con cuerdas, y en la boca una cinta –se encuentra bien?-le ayudo

-trataba de escapar-

-pero no tenias que hacerlo!-grito el castaño

.

.

-ushishishishi~

-bel-sempai deje de apuñalarme del aburrimiento~

-ushishishi~ es inevitable mi querida frogy –dijo el rubio

-VOOOIIIII BASURAS! DEJEN DE PELEAR!-

-ushishishi~

-es bel-sempai ~

Decían mientras salían del aeropuerto, los varia

.

.

-¿seguros que es por aquí?-decía un pelirrojo

-sigue caminando Enma- dijo Koyo

-vaya, vaya, quien diría que estaríamos aquí por culpa de vongola-se quejo julie

-solo cállense y continúen caminando –dijo la pelinegra

.

.

.

-oye Colonello-sempai, ¿no cree que es suficiente?-dijo Skull cansado

-vamos, no será que ya te cansaste?-dijo colonello, eres débil sigue caminando!

-oye con más cuidado, que mis instrumentos se van a estropear-decía verde

-rápido y si contestar, Kora!-

-tú puedes Skull-dijo el gemelo Hibari sonriéndole al ver como el pobre joven tenía una carrosa encima de su espalda y de ahí estaban sentados Colonello y verde en el

.

..

.

.

-Romario no tenías que venir-dijo el rubio

-jefe-

- Romario-dono de preocupa por ti Dino-dono –dijo sonriente Basil

-oigan, podremos descansar?-pregunto Souichi cansando

-resiste Soichi-dijo Spanner detrás de el

-vamos Sou-chan, ya casi llegamos-dijo el peliblanco

.

.

..

.

-hee, ¿cómo crees que serán los vongola y sus aliados?-pregunto Hime

-dicen que son la mayoría hombres-agrego Hina

-lo importante es hacer la alianza y que Layla-sama tiene en mente-dijo Áyame

-mmm … me pregunto en qué pensaba mi madre en hacer alianza a quien considerábamos nuestros enemigos –dijo Mikal , llegaron a la sala y encontraron a un chico de tez morena cabello negro con mechones color gris, ojos color morado, y tenía un collar en forma de relámpago de la gema amatista, estaba sentado en el sofá color rojo, con unos audífonos y viendo su reproductor, la rubia se aparto de las chica y se fue en dirección

-I'm here~(traducción: estoy aquí)- entono Mikal, haciendo que los ojos del chico brillaran y volteara a ver a la rubia

-jefa-dijo sonrió

-mou~ deja de formalismos llámame como antes ¿si?-

-de acuerdo, nee-san-dijo el chico sonriendo

-así se habla Ryuu!-dijo y alboroto su cabello

-pero Nee-san no debería usar esa técnica cuando quiera,

-pero, no me ibas a hacer caso~-dijo –

-Mikal, hacer que te obedezcan con solo hablar no es sinónimo de que la uses con Ryuu- dijo Áyame

-oye Mikal! Cuando tendré una misión?-llamo una chica de mediana estatura, con buen cuerpo, cabello corto con flequillo color blanco, y unos mechones negros largos hechos trenza, y un mechón de su flequillo color rojo , y tenía un colgante de ojo de halcón de rubí , y unas muñequeras con el símbolo de sombra que consiste en un circulo semi relleno negro.

-Kairy ,jeje, como veras hoy-dijo la rubia pero fue interrumpida por la peliblanca

- estoy aburrida y desesperada, quiero una misión!-grito Kairy

-oh ¿dos más dos son cuatro?- dijo la rubia ignorando a Kairy

-tu cuanto crees que es niña mimada –dijo una voz muy femenina con tono burlesco- la inteligencia, se nace, no se hace pequeña ignorante

-Fannie!-grito la chica rubia espantada y a la vez emocionada al ser su salvación de Kairy al ver a la chica de apariencia delicada y frágil tez clara de cabello negro como la noche, lacio un poco más arriba se su cintura, ojos de un profundo tono morado

-vaya, - dijo la chica colocando su mano en el rubio pelo de Mikal –deberías estudiar más, aunque, no creo que mejores-dijo burlándose

- Fannie, deja de insultar a tu jefa-dijo Áyame

-solo estoy jugando ¿no jefa?-

-Oye! Que hay de mi misión!-grito Kairy , Mikal del nerviosismo comenzó a observar a todos lados y noto a una chica de cabello blanco ocultándose en alguna pared de la sala , Mikal se separo de las demás, y se dirigió ahí

-oh Clo-chan ya estás aquí?-dijo Mikal al ver a la chica de cabello suelto color blanco que le llega hasta la cintura, y con sus ojos, el derecho color celeste, mientras que el izquierdo color dorado, con su distinguida capucha negra, con el signo de un sol en él y uno brazalete con una piedra de ámbar, sobre todo ese oso de peluche color café, como entre cosido en su ojo

-sip, Mimel, -dijo la chica con tono tranquilo

-ya veo y onii-san?-pregunta Mikal, ignorando los gritos de Kairy y a Áyame, Hime y Hina calmándola, mientras que Fannie se reía

-muy bien!-dijo sonriendo, para después cambiar su sonrisa a una un poco sádica-nee, Mimel, puedo tener otro humano?

-he?, qu-que le hiciste al otro?-dijo asustada Mikal, sabiendo que siempre tenía uno cada semana, aquellos humanos ella los cazaba, y jugaba con ellos hasta que se hartaba y necesitaba otro

-bueno… -su sonrisa se extendió mas- onii-san y yo jugamos con el pero… creo que no se aguanto nuestro juego-

Mikal trago pesado-jeje –se rio nerviosamente y busco socorro en la chica de apariencia a casi un chico muy guapo, cabello largo morado-lila, largo hasta la espalda sus ojos color azul eléctrico con tres aretes pequeños de la piedra zafiro en su oreja derecha, colgando una pluma de color morado oscuro

-Natsuna-chan!, no sabes de mi madre?-dijo nerviosa,

-no Layla-sama regresara quizá mañana-dijo sonriéndole,

-ya veo-dijo ignorando a Cloe, mientras la tocaba con su dedo para que le hiciera caso

-nee, Mimel, Mimel,-la chica sonrió-a menos que quieras jugar con onii-chan y yo-Mikal se pasmo al saber a que se refería… y era claro que no saldría viva

–eh? jejejej este-

-claro que si puedes tenerlo solo que cuando juegues con el haz que haga menos ruido, se oye desde mi cuarto-dijo una chica giraron la peliblanca y la Rubia

-Dia-chin!-exclamo Mikal agradeciendo con sus ojitos un gracias a la chica de tez canelita clara, cabello morado amarrado en dos coletas con listones color rosa, ojos color verde en el derecho y azul en el izquierdo

-madura, Mimel, ya eres la jefa,-dijo sonriéndoles

-gracias,-dijo ella con destello en sus ojos

-bien iré por uno-dijo Cloe, comenzando a irse

-estas bien Mimel?-dijo una chica delegada de cabello castaño largo, ojos color carmesí, con un lunar debajo de su ojos derecho, tenía una muñequera con el signo de una estrella

-gracias Layre-dijo Mikal

-oigan, -dijo una chica complexión delgada de cabello negro, largo ondulado hasta la espalda amarrado en una coleta , ojos carmín oscuro

-encontré a esta chica afuera de la mansión-dijo mostrando a una chica de buen cuerpo tez muy clara llegando a la nieve, con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja hasta las rodillas, de ojos grandes y brillantes color dorado el derecho y plateado el izquierdo, con una mirada seria

-Akiza-chan! Y tú has de ser la nueva recluta no?–dijo sonriéndole la rubia-soy Mikal Melia pero todos me dice Mimel –dijo sonriéndoles a la chica, algo que ella bajo la cabeza con timidez

–A..Alice Kuro –dijo

-oh Alice-chan!-dijo sonriéndole –chicas!-Mikal aplaudió y todos sin excepción dejaron lo que estaban haciendo e hicieron una reverencia para después decir

-Bienvenida a Airverl Heart!

-vaya ¿así que eres la recluta?-llamo una chica no muy femenina que a primera impresión dirían que es un chico de estura alta cabello corto castaño rosáceo, ojos verdes grisáceos como felino, apareciendo en la sala

-¿cuál es tu especialidad?-dijo un poco brusca

-tranquila Natsu-chan, lo sabremos después, por ahora hay que llevarla a su cuarto-dijo la rubia

-peeerrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooo ooooooooooo, estamos un poco apresurados debemos hacer-

-vamos Natsu-chan, será después – dijo calmándola, cuando en escena aparecieron dos chicas corriendo

-Hosaku-neesan detente-dijo una chica de cabello plateado con mechones azul oscuro ojos color azul eléctrico el derecho y morado el izquierdo que perseguía a una chica idéntica a ella en apariencia y color de ojos, solo que su cabello era azul oscuro con mechones plateados

-pero Hoei-nee-san! Hay que saludar a Mimel! Y la recluta para después comenzar con otra misión

-Eien, Sakkaku-que hacen?-dijo Natsume viendo como con las pupilas de los ojos como corrían

-oh ahí está Mimel! –dijo Sakkaku parando secamente haciendo que Eien chocara con su espalda y cayeran ambas

-Están bien Sakkaku, Eien?-fue a su auxilio una chica cabello largo y ondulado de color blanco ojos color miel y piel blanca. Y una chica de cabello azul celeste y ojos amarillo penetrante cubriéndose un ojo con su mascara

-gracias Dani, Cryny-dijo Eien

-oh Sakkaku, Eien, Danni Cryny? Ya están aquí!-grito la rubia –y Elena y Kat?

-aquí Mimel-dijo de forma tranquila una chica cabello corto color marrón ojos color azul oscuro, con una chica de tez clara cabello largo hasta la cintura color azulado amarrado con una peineta que saludaba con su mano y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

-Bien ya estamos casi todas aquí! Ahora si hay que presentar- un sonido como de un silbido llamo la atención de todas.

-jee? La presa pico-sonrió Fannie y se dirigió a Kairy, dio una palmada en el hombro

-ven, si es que te quieres des aburrir-dijo la pelinegra haciendo que Kairy la siguiera

- Hosaku, a donde vas?-pregunto su hermana que siguió a Kairy y Fannie

-a divertirme un rato –contesto la peli azul dejando a su hermana

-oh natsume!-grito Mimel

-es hora de cazar-contesto ella

-ya encontré mi siguiente juguete-dijo macabramente Cloe

-chicas a donde van?-pregunto Mimel, pero no recibió respuesta

.

.

..

.

.

-Reborn~ -decía Tsuna

-¿Qué?

- por qué no dejaste que nos fuéramos juntos Giotto nii-san y yo?

-debes dejar de depender de el-

- tsk, como si quisiera pasar tiempo con mi hermano G-se quejo gokudera

-jajajaja mi hermano Asari nos vemos siempre así que…

-dejen de hablar de sus hermano mayores, lo veremos haya-dijo reborn para después seguir caminando ya llegando a un bosque, y a esa distancia se podía ver un castillo

-ya casi llegamos-dijo reborn

Un ruido, en unos de los arbustos llamo su atención, algo que no paso desapercibido,

De repente, de improviso, sin aviso, algo salió de ahí en claras formar de atacar, ese ataque fue directo al moreno que sin vacilar saco su katana como defensa, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica de cabello corto golpeado firmemente la espada haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

-buena defensa-dijo Kairy

-buen ataque-contesto el feliz moreno

.

..

.

.

Iban cerca de un bosque en el ala sur del castillo, este se podía ver a distancia

-VROOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! SE VAN A CALLAR O QUE!- calmo o mejor dicho grito el peli plateado al ver como la pobre radita era apuñalada y bel riéndose

-ushishishis~

-bel-sempai~ por favor deje de apuñalarme~

-mou~ levi no crees que el jefe te explota?-pregunto luss

-todo sea por el jefe-dijo levi mientras traía un asiento estilo rey de persa y en el al oji carmín dormido,

-vaya, vaya, que poca inteligencia tienen ratas-dijo la peli negra saliendo a su encuentro

-ushishishi~ vaya una plebeya hablándole a un príncipe descortésmente, no tiene perdón

-heee, príncipe? No eres príncipe para esta princesa –dijo Fannie

-vrooii ¿no es ella felino Principessa?-observo Squalo mientras el oji carmín abría un ojo para comprobar lo que decía Squalo

-ushishishi~ una princesa he?

-quieres probar mi realeza?-dijo la chica con dos espadas en mano

-ushishishi no tardaras en darte cuenta de la mía –dijo sacando su cuchillos

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules caminando junto con su familia

-Giotto~ cuando pararemos-dijo Lampo

-vamos Lampo ya casi llegamos-calmo Asari

-tranquilos, ya casi llegamos Lampo, se puede ver la mansión desde aquí-dijo con su tono tranquilo Giotto

- cuidado chicos, un lobo –observo G y en se entonces salió un lobo siberiano de ojos verdes frente a ellos

-glum, ese lobo no anda en estos bosques-tembló Lampo

-ahí viene-dijo G haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta

-no sabía que teníamos visita-dijo una voz femenina, pero casi no su apariencia frente a ellos y el lobo se acercara de forma cariñosa a la pierna de esta

-oh claro-dijo Giotto, tratando de sacar la invitación, haciendo que Natsume se pusiera alerta y sacara su guardaña , y se entre pusiera G

-yo me hago cargo de este chico Giotto-dijo G

-CHICO!?, SOY UNA CHICA! a quien le dices chico, rosita?! -grito a todo pulmón Natsume

-Rosita?!-una venita se puso en su ceja

.

.

.

-jefe, ya estamos llegando-dijo Romario

-oh es verdad se puede ver-dijo Basil

-uuf al fin-dijo Soichi

-Shoichi, Tranquilo-dijo Spanner

-sou-chan, siempre eres asi?

Se encontraba una chica de cabello oscuro se cuclillas en el bosque como a unos dos metros donde se encontraban Dino y los demás, con un péndulo de cristal colgando, con sus ojos cerrados

- son seis-dijo y en eso el péndulo regreso a su mano, lo apretó y lo lanzo a la tierra

-cuidado! El suelo! –grito Dino y todo dieron un brinco al notar que salían varias cuchillas de cristal del suelo. Habiendo aterrizado en el suelo los seis, apareció frente a ellos una chica de cabellos azules con sus ojos cerrados y un péndulo colgando

-mmmmm… el más fuerte es…

.

.

.

.

-Colonello-sempai! Ya no soporto!-grito Skull cayendo , y en eso la carrosa y todos ellos cayeron

Y en frente se apareció una chica de cabellos un poco ondulados, color azul, ojos rojos

-soy conocida Como Harusaki, es un placer… verlos muertos- dijo la chica con katana grabada una camelia en el filo de la espada en mano

.

.

.

-Mimel! Grito una chica de cabello largo lacio color negro, piel blanca, y ojos verdes que corría hacia ella

- Suno-chan! Ya llegaste, -dijo la rubia

-no hay tiempo Mimel, Haruka-chan se quedo en medio del bosque con un grupo de chicos, necesitamos refuerzo

-no será que…-palideció la rubia

- Mikal, no serán Vongola y sus aliados?-dijo Hime

-Mikal, no le habías avisado a todas?-dijo Hina

-MI-KA-L!-grito la rubia Áyame y la agarro de la bufanda y comenzó a tirar de sus dos extremos haciendo que a hacerlo la chica pusiera cara graciosa y ahogada

-glap,! Se mle olglido!-dijo Mikal

-por tu culpa todas las chicas que acababan de salir fueron a encontrar a nuestros próximos aliados sin saberlo! Te voy a matar!-grito áyame

-si la matas, no podrá decir la orden de detenerlas Ayame-dijo una chica de cabello anaranjado en coletas, ojos color verde lima, recargada en el Muro, y la acompañaba dos chicas mas

una de cabello naranja tono chirriante con unos pasadores de fresas en su flequillo y tenía un rulito en la parte alta de su cabeza parecía tener vida propia, ya que se movía, y en sus ojos azul turquesa brillantes lo emocionada que estaba saludando a su jefa Mimel

Y otra que sonreía despreocupadamente de tez clara, cabello color rojo fuego y ojos color verde esmeralda sonriendo con sus manos juntas mostrando unas vendas en sus manos un poco sucias, parecía que alguien la había empujado y tirado

-Gina! Cuando llegaste también Nari y Yume -dijo Ayame siguiendo asfixiando a Mikal

- será mejor que actúenos rápido, suéltala,-dijo Gina y Ayame la soltó

-Gracias Gina, bien, -la chica respiro profundo,

-aquí viene,-dijo Hina

-sip, su modo jefa on-dijo Hime

-antes que nada, me disculpo por mi estupidez al no decir nada todavía, pero hoy viene vongola, esto se salió de control ya que salieron unas chicas a defender el castillo creyendo que es el enemigo asi que necesitamos su ayuda Airvel Heart , tendré que hacerlos trabajar de mas-dijo la chica para después hacer una reverencia

-no hay problema Mimel-dijo Gina-detendré a Fannie. Natsuna, Diana vengan conmigo-dijo Gina y se fue y las chicas la siguieron

-te encargo a Nari y Yume Mimel-dijo Gina

-bien, haremos equipos-dijo Mimel

-Elena Danna, Eien vaya a detener a Natsume

-Hime, Layre, Hina detenga a Sakkaku

- Alice-chan, me disculpo suspender tu bienvenida pero… te gustaría ayudarnos?-dijo Mimel y la peliblanca asistió con su cabeza

-bien, te irás con Nari,-dijo señalando a la peli anaranjada, Nari, busca Haruka

-Ryuu, Suno Camille, Akiza y yo iremos por Kairy

-Yume , ve por Cloe-dijo

.

.

.

-oye Koyo, quien era esa chica?-pregunto Julie

-no lo sé pero creo que necesitaba ayuda así que la ayude

- ya veo

-oigan-dijo enma viendo hacia el frente de él a una chica con un oso de peluche en mano, y uno de tamaño familiar detrás de ella

-quien quiere jugar conmigo y onii-cha?~-

.

.

.

-Áyame y todas las demás busquen a los demás aliados, escuchen bien todas a quien encuentren deben de tener una invitación como esta-dijo y le enseño una invitación con el símbolo vongola y el de un corazón-todo aquel que no la traiga tiene orden de atacar.

- vayan!-grito y todas ascendieron , dejando la mansión Vacía

-ahí-suspiro Mikal-espero esto no sea un desastre-dijo para después irse con Ryuu y los demás.

* * *

Uufffff hasta aquí! Espero le haya gustado!^^ Ando un poco apurada por que mañana me voy a la escuela y no he arreglado nada XD casi no pude terminarlo como quería pero prometo que el próximo será mejor!

Oh! todavía hay cupos! Esta Soichi, Ken, Chikusa, Lampo, Deamon y si a las demás se les ocurre algo díganmelo!

Bye~ *se va antes de que la maten por su mal cap*


	6. enfrentamiento 1 parte

Ciaosu! Si lo se… muy tarde ¬¬ maldito internet! Aquí el cap. 6! Y las que quieren participar todavía pueden! Así que si gustan mándenme sus OC . Dije que lo subiría cuando tenga los dibujos listos… y ya están en mi galería solo que ¬¬ como no tengo scanner les tome foto así que se ven un poco, mal? Y me faltaron los últimos que me mandaron pero los tendré muy pronto

Pasen a mi perfil y ahí estarán^^ espero le guste el cap.

* * *

_Se encontraba ahí, mirando por la ventana, ese chico azabache de aproximadamente 12 años, mirando a esos chicos de su edad, riéndose, jugando. Y el ahí, con el torso desnudo mientras una mujer de edad madura con la apariencia del chico, solo que con el cabello corto estaba con una llave, dando cuerda al reloj que tenía en el pecho. Haciendo más audible el tic-tac_

_-ya termine-dijo la mujer pero el niño seguía mirando _

_-escúchame kyoya-llamo de forma seria, el chico reacciono a ese tono volteando_

_-solo las personas débiles, los herbívoros, andan en multitudes. Los carnívoros no necesitan de nadie, están solos ¿entendiste?-_

_-si… _

_-si ¿qué?_

_-si… Tía_

_-bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento-dijo la mujer con tofas en mano_

**Palermo, silícica **

-waaaaaaaaa! Que voy a hacer Ryuu!-gritaba escandalosamente Mikal mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Ryuu impidiéndole caminar bien

-mi madre! , no, no solo mi madre, reborn también me va a matar!

-nee-san-saco un chocolate e inmediatamente la rubia lo tomo y comenzó a mordisquearlo de manera graciosa, como un hámster

-bien y donde buscamos a Kairy?-pregunto Suno

-chum, chum~

-mmm… oh ya se! Ryuu saca tu buscador-dijo Camille

-chum, chum~

- de acuerdo-el chico saco su buscador en forma de un reproductor y al encenderlo su dije de rayo comenzó a brillar y apareció una pantalla donde venia un mapa del lugar donde estaban, había unos puntos con signos de interrogación y otros con iniciales, dio clic en donde tenía la inicial "F"

Y mostro su ubicación.

-esta

-chum, chum~

-a un kilometro

-chum, chum~ ah!-se acabo su chocolate-waaaaaaa! Que hago Ryuu!-grito

-waa wouooou-

-sí, si… lo dejaremos para después Mimel-dijo Akiza tapando su boca

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con Cyan como buscando algo

-Cyan-chan te perdiste?-pregunto Suno

-deje mi buscador en la misión-contesto ella

-¿quieres venir?-ofreció Ryuu sonriendo amablemente

-entre mas mejor-agrego Akiza

-si!-contesto y se unió a ellos

.

.

.

.

-waaaa que miedo-gritaba Lambo

-tranquilo Lambo –decía Ryohei que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, pero gracias a los sonaderos ataques de Kairy y Yamamoto, lambo despertó,

-cálmate Lambo-grito Tsuna

-no puedo!-saco su bazooka de su afro

-la bazooka de los diez años!-grito Tsuna

-tranquilo decimo yo me encargo,-dijo Gokudera lanzando una bomba, esta hizo que explotara en la bazooka, haciendo que esta comenzara a sacar chispas y cortos circuitos mientras brincaba como resorte, chocando con unas rocas y finalmente aterrizo en el niño vaca, como habitualmente pasaba, ese humo rosa lo rodeo

-¿Lambo de 10 años?-pregunto Tsuna

-yare yare otra vez vine, quizá me dé tiempo de saludar-dijo una voz más gruesa que el lambo de 10 años, el humo se disipo dejando boquiabiertos a todos excepto los que estaban luchando

-¿¡Lambo de 20 años?!

-ha pasado tiempo –sonrió nostálgico el bovino

-la bazooka se volvió a dañar-dijo Tsuna

- no se dan cuenta que esta defectuosa?-pregunto Reborn

En escena aparecieron cinco chicas y un chico

-hay esta Kairy-dijo Ryuu llamando la atención de Tsuna y los demás

El bovino observo a ese grupo y sus ojos se abrieron con un brillo en sus ojos y sonrió

-Cyan!-dijo acercándose

-¿eh?-la se chica se aturdió que pronunciara su nombre un total desconocido

-Cyan!-decía el alto acercándose a ella

-aléjate!-saco sus pistolas de su suéter-no te conozco

-soy yo Lambo

-Lambo-chan? , no él es un bebé

-claro que sí, soy el de 20 años

-no lo creo

-pues si lo es-dijo Reborn

-reborn-llamo y tembló Mikal

-te castigare apropiadamente después de esto, Mimel –dijo de forma asesina y Mikal trago duro

-de verdad eres Lambo-chan?

-si, cuando te conocí te dije "anciana"-la frente de la chica mostro una venita, hizo un puchero y preparo sus pistolas

-es-espera, es verdad-dijo y la chica paro, -es verdad si eres lambo pero… los 5 minutos ya pasaron?

-es verdad, dijo el bovino

-la bazooka se daño –dijo Tsuna entrando a la conversación, después el castaño dirigió su mirada a chica de cabello negro y al instante esta le regreso la mirada pero una asesina haciendo que el chico se estremeciera

- Kairy alto!-grito Mimel con otro tipo de voz haciendo que la chica parase

-Mimel, agrrrrrrrrr! Porque! Estoy aburrida! –dijo la chica separándose de Yamamoto

-lo siento Kairy… son nuestros aliados, pero –saco su arma que consistía en una bastón negro-dale-ordeno Mikal y Kairy ataco con todo,

-por aquí por favor-dijo Suno

-sí, tardaran un buen rato así-agrego Camille-mientras,¿ quieren tomar un refrigerio?

-en la sombra que hace sol-dijo Akiza

-esperen! Quienes son!-dijo Gokudera

-vamos Gokudera, nos ofrecen un refrigerio-dijo Yamamoto recuperándose

-si tiene razón el feliz, mejor esperen y después les explicamos –dijo Cyan

Todos se acomodaron, tomaron refrigerio (ni yo sé de donde lo sacaron), estaban en la sombra de un árbol, Ryuu estaba observando a su nee-san ser el saco se golpes de Kairy, cuando una mirada le hizo voltear y se encontró a unos ojos violetas de una chica muy linda, de apariencia tímida, el chico correspondió con una sonrisa

-Chrome…Dokuro…

-Ryuu Kaminari-se presento

_Sonreír, el comienzo de algo, la sonrisa lo es todo, al menos para mí; una de amistad, una de reto; cambiara el destino de este mundo concreto, sea lo que venga de estas sonrisas lo esperare sin sorpresas. Las apariencias engañan, una de verdad, una mentira, la respuesta está en mi, solo yo la sé ¿quieres venir a mí y saberlo?_

-es verdad no nos hemos presentado, soy Akiza Hakuron

- Suno Léana-dijo algo seria

-Cyan sweet

- Camille Katya Chryse

-al parecer ya terminaron-dijo Ryuu señalando la escena: una Kairy en el suelo de cansancio y una rubia sonriéndole muy amablemente mientras alborotaba su cabello.

El moreno, se incorporo de su lugar y se dirigió a la escena, se inclino y sonrió como siempre, y tomo la mano herida de Kairy y la comenzó a vendar, cuando termino este, ella le arrebato la mano y se incorporo rápidamente

-Gra… gracias-dijo sonrojada y le dio la espalda

-es un placer soy Yamamoto Takeshi

-Kairy Corleone

.

.

.

.

-rápido-dijo Layre mientras corrían a una gran velocidad, Hime reviso su buscador y paró en seco, bajo su cabeza mientras su flequillo cubría su rostro,

-que pasa Hime?-pregunto Hina

-luna menguante-dijo fríamente como si un aura saliera de ella haciendo que Layre y Hina retrocedieran un poco,

-el motivo?-pregunto Layre, Hime mostro su buscador, y las chicas se asomaron a él y suspiraron al ver en el buscador la letra "D"

-crees que fue obra de Mikal?-pregunto Hina

-no lo sé-dijo fríamente Hime

_La iluminación, mi carácter _

_Luna creciente, mi alegría _

_Luna llena, mis sentimientos en armonía _

_Luna nueva, no dejo que nadie me vea cuando la tristeza me posea _

_Luna ménguate, mi lado malo sale así que por favor ténganme aguante _

_Soy la luna, alguien como yo, ninguna, si alguien me quiere aceptar dime ¿hay alguien?_

-estarás bien Hime, estamos juntas no?-dijo Hina

-es verdad, estamos contigo, puedes confiar en nosotras-sonrió Layre y la abrazo

-gra… Gracias-dijo

.

.

-Spanner como vas?-pregunto soichi por un radio

-mal, explotara en cualquier momento-dijo Spanner dentro de Gola mosca mientras era atacado por unas cuchillas de cristal ya incrustadas en el cuerpo robótico de Spanner

-hagamos mayor esfuerzo-dijo Dino ya un poco herido

-si-contesto Basil

De repente un látigo tomo la mano de Sakkaku

-suficiente Sakkaku-dijo Layare

-son nuestros aliados-dijo Hina mientras Hime miraba hacia el otro lado

-oh Hime-corrió el rubio a ella y esta lo recibió con un arco en mano

-hey, hey, no te enojes

-ménguate-dijo Hina

-ya veo-dijo Dino alejándose un poco

-descansaremos un poco e iremos a la mansión-dijo Layare

- vamos Sakkaku discúlpate!-hablo Hina mientras tenia la nuca de la chica y la tiraba hacia abajo como reverencia

-a! Lo siento!-dijo esta

.

.

.

-Nee!, nee,! Así que eres Alicia-chan!-decía Nari mientras su rulo se movía alegremente

-si… un placer… Kusoishi-san

-no! No! Nooooooo! Llámame Nari, Alicia-chan!-decía la peli anaranjada

-de acuerdo… Nari…san…

-pronto te acostumbraras aquí, todo son muy amables y amigables –dijo y su rulo se movía sin parar

-mmm veamos… Haruka-chan esta… aquí!, vamos!-grito Nari y llevo de la mano a Alicia muy confusa

.

.

.

Haruka atacaba con su espada mientras colonello con su rifle disparaba, la peli azul lo esquivaba muy fácilmente

-lento-dijo y con el mango de su espada golpeo su frente haciendo que callera

-colonello –llamo Verde

-cállate y observa, Kora, -dijo el levantándose

-que observe… si, como vas a morir… -dijo Haruka poniéndose en posición pero algo la llamo

-Haruka-chan!-grito Nari

-oh Nari! Ya estas de regreso, bien… encárgate de los demás y quien es ella?-dijo refiriéndose a Alicia

-oh ella es Alicia-chan la nueva recluta!-dijo la chica rulo moviente

-oh un placer Haruka Murasaki

-por que de repente siento que estamos siendo ignorados?-dijo verde

-bueno Haruka-chan! Deja de atacar a nuestros aliados-dijo Nari

-Mikal-san… dijo que debemos traerlos a la mansión-agrego Alice

-mmm… tsk, y yo que quería des estresarse de la aburrida misión –dijo, colocando su espada detrás de la espalda, acercándose a Nari y Alicia mientras los arcobalenos observaban

-qué? No vienen… acaso no son aliados de vongola?-dijo Haruka

-es un placer soy fong-dijo haciendo una reverencia y dirigiendo su sonrisa a la tímida Alicia

-Verde

-el gran skull-sama! Ow- recibió un golpe del rubio

-Colonello

-es placer soy Nari! –decía mientras tomaba las manos de los chicos con una sonrisa mientras su rulo de movía

-Alicia… Kuro-dijo con su cabeza agachada

-ya lo saben Soy Haruka Murasaki-dijo

-es un placer Alicia-chan –dijo Fong acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano en saludo con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar

-si-dijo tomando la mano

.

.

.

.

-que si-decía la peli rubia-dorada con coletas

-que no-contestaba la peli morada masculina

-que si

-que no

Una venita se puso en la frente de Gina al estar en medio de ellas

-se podrían callar estamos en plena misión

-pero es verdad, Gina, Natsuna parece chico –dijo Diana

-que no es verdad… aunque me alaga el comentario-dijo Natsuna haciendo que Gina tomara de los hombros a Natsuna y la arrastrara unos pasos

-escucha Natsuna… eres una chica, eres una chica, eres una chica, eres una chica-decía una y otra vez para que al menos se le pueda meter por un rato que es una chica

-soy… una…chica-decía Natsuna

-sí, lo eres y tienes que portarte como tal-agrego Gina

-pues… yo no creo que lo logres Gina-dijo Diana

-shiiiiii-dijo Gina

-no deberían estar movidas-llamo una chica y aludidas, que voltearon y vieron a una chica de pelo azabache negro rizado hasta los hombros

-Chiara!-llamo Gina

-vaya ya regrésate KiKi- saludo Diana

-¿cómo nos encontraste?-pregunto Natsuna

-regrese y no encontré a nadie así que, con el buscador pude notar que estaban por aquí, todas peleado… y porque no me avisaron!-dijo

- no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Diana

-fue repentino –contestó Natsuna

-fueron ordenes de Mikal, tendemos que detener a las que están peleando-

-ya veo se le olvido de nuevo avisar ¿no es así?-pregunto Chiara y todas asistieron

-no ha cambiado esa niña… y que esperan… vamos-dijo

.

.

.

-ushishishi~ estas por perder supuesta princesa

-yo no lo creo –dijo y comenzó a rasgar sus ropas

-hey es una indirecta ushishishi~

-tú qué crees?- sus espadas comenzaron a brillar mostrando el grabado de dragones en los filos de las armas para después quebrantarse tal grabado y la piel de la chica se torno de escamas

-un pez? Ushishishi

-la inteligencia gana-dijo Fannie

-en eso estoy de acuerdo, a favor de este príncipe-lanzo su ataque, que le dio de lleno a la chica, pero… ningún rasguño

-ves? Soy inteligente… falso príncipe

-ushishishishi~ probemos –

-mira ahí están –dijo Diana

- yo no voy-dijo Natsuna

-voy yo-dijeron a unisonó Chiara y Gina

Cuando Bel y Fannie se acercaron ferozmente a atacarse, ambas los pararon, Gina parando a Fannie con sus ondas y Chiara con su bastón quirúrgico a Bel

-tsk, ojala Ringo estuviera aquí-dijo Chiara

-si, pero no lo está así que tendremos que hacerlo

-bien, ya te pararon… Fannie, Mikal te castigara, son nuestros aliados

- venimos por ellos-dijo Natsume

-Gina, te puedes lastimar si te metes así-dijo Fannie con aire preocupado

-No te preocupes, era necesario ya que con palabras no entenderías

-ushishishishi~ usando a tu compañera como excusa?

-Gina ¿no importa si falta un aliado verdad?-sugirió Fannie

_La inteligencia, de eso yo nací, soy fuerte soy bella, porque soy felino Principessa_

_Quizá este concepto lo disfrace, la verdadera personalidad que hay en mí _

_Quizá el concepto de asesina haga a todos huir solo hay escasas personas que me hagas sonreír, hay personas que me aceptan y me quieren como soy y por ellas soy capaz de destruir... ahí es cuando te debes alejar de mi…_

.

.

* * *

Bien… aquí termina el cap. 6! Jujuju lo seguiré lo más pronto posible… oh también le quería pedir que si gustan me pueden mandar como quieren su vestido para el capitulo que tengo planeado de una fiesta xD y lo continuare muy pronto! Es que no puedo parar de escribir x3 me motivan mucho su reviews ^^

Recibiré hoy? O me mataran? xD


	7. enfrentamiento 2 parte: inicio de algo

Mina-san… antes que nada… lo siento por mis ENORMES faltas de ortografía T-T perdón si llegue a molestarlas y Gracias a la que me lo hicieron verlas ¡porque así pude mejorar!

¡Gracias! Aquí les traigo el cap. 7! Si tengo faltas de ortografía me dicen! Para que lo corrija,

Me disculpo la tardanza, si… mi se enfermo u.u así que me tarde un poco más, y también tenia unos bloqueos mentales pero gracias a **artemisa93 **me ayudo con algunas cosas y aquí los subo! por cierto a vongola11 no se preocupe ya tengo tu OC y saldras en el proximo cap! ^^

Bueno les dejo el cap.

* * *

_Los minutos, los segundos, las horas, son cosas tan complejas y complicadas como las estrofas, algo que tengo presente todo el tiempo, ya que "eso" esta clavado, un reloj, es este corazón…_

_Lo sé, cambien este órgano vital, por este frio metal, para tenerlo, reglas tengo que seguir, por eso gente tengo que evadir, porque no quiero que oigan este tic-tac en lugar de un latir…_

.

.

En aquella mansión de Airverl Heart que se olvidaron de cerrar ahí estaba un chico de edad, un poco madura, de cabellos rojos, sentado en aquel sofá tomado un té de forma muy elegante, mientras dos chicas lo observaban

-que hacemos Seiichi? Crees que sea un aliado?-pregunto sora la castaña con mechas rosas

-pues… le preguntamos!-sugirió Seiichi la azabache de pelo degrafilado

-ve tu… -respondió sora

-pero... de acuerdo voy-dijo la chica acercándose al pelirrojo

-buenas-saludo seiichi

-oh que descortesía mía, sentarme si avisar-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y haciendo un reverencia -mi nombre es Shimon Kozart mucho gusto –tendiéndole su palma

-Sumeragi Seiichi –dijo la chica respondiendo al saludo

-soy Sora ichihara-saludo a distancia

-un placer-contesto el chico

-bueno… usted es… -dijo Seiichi

-un aliado, claro-mostro su invitación

-perdone mi desconfianza-se disculpo Seiichi

-oigan… para conocerse ¿no creen que es demasiada comunicación?

-Sora-chan, son invitados –agrego Seiichi con una sonrisa; la castaña se acerco al chico y lo miro muy detenidamente

-cree que es tu tipo Seiichi-confeso Sora haciendo que se sonrojaran los dos

-¡Sora! ¡no-de-deberías decir eso! -dijo

-bueno, esperaremos a las demás, aprovecha y platica con el –dijo Sora para después dejarlos solos

.

.

Iba caminando una chica con vendas, Yume... con buscador en mano,

-me pregunto quién sería ese chico-murmuró para sí la chica recordando lo ocurrido…

.

_-aw!-cayo la chica en el suelo mientras un grupo mixto de chicas y chicos la rodeaba _

_-vaya, que tenemos aquí, -dijo una chica, _

_-Yume!-llamo otra haciendo que la aludida se pasmara-al parecer tus heridas se curaron, ¿quieres nuevas?_

_-he?, yo.- no-decía la chica mientras se estremecía _

_-oigan, que le hacen a esa chica-dijo una voz de un chico peli verde con anteojos _

_-¿tu quieres cabellos de hierba?-dijo unos de los matones de aquel grupo _

_-no dejare que lastimen a una chica indefensa y más si esta sola-contesto Koyo_

_-¡tú no te metas!-grito el matón con bate en mano a punto de golpear a peli verde, el instantáneamente lo esquivo de manera magistral y le dio un gancho a la mandíbula haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al suelo _

_-¿el siguiente?-pregunto tronando sus nudillos; todos retrocedieron y comenzaron a correr _

_-¡nos la pagaras!-gritaron dejando a la chica en el suelo _

_-¿estás bien?-pregunto el peli verde tendiéndole la mano, que ella tímidamente acepto _

_-gra...Gracias-dijo y salió corriendo _

_-espe…_

_-Koyo!-llamo una chica, Adelheid _

_-¿quién sería esa chica? –se pregunto Koyo_

_La chica seguía corriendo y se encontró con Nari y Gina _

_-Yume-chan!-dijo animada la ver a su compañera mientras su rulo se movía sin parar _

_-Yume, ¿otra vez?-observo Gina al ver sus vendas sucias, como si se hubiera caído _

_-yo… no importa… vayamos de una vez- dijo con su habitual sonrisa tranquila _

_-de acuerdo-acepto Gina _

_-vamos!-grito Nari _

_-si…_

_._

_._

Cuando llego Yume a su destino ahí estaba aquel chico de cabello verde que había conocido anteriormente luchando con un oso tamaño familiar y una peli blanca lanzando su guardaña desmontable quebrando los clones de Aldeheid

-cl..Cloe-chan…-llamo Yume

-Yume, estoy jugando, espera a que termine –contesto la chica

-no… Cloe-chan… este…

-bien!... juega con uno –agrego Cloe ya un poco irritada por la forma de habla de la pelirroja

-son… aliados… la… invitación-dijo Yume

-¿aliados he? No lo creo-dijo la chica lanzándose al pelirrojo, pero este activo su gravita de la terra, y la atrajo hasta ella, la tomo de la espalda y con otra mano mostro su invitación

-si lo somos –agrego, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera; el chico la soltó y ella hizo un puchero sabiendo que su diversión había terminado

-Tú!-dijeron al unísono señalándose el peli verde y la pelirroja

-soy… Yumehito Sora

-Koyo Aoba

-soy Cloe Strumer-dijo sonriendo de una manera oscura dirigida al pelirrojo

-Kozato… Enma-se presento mientras la peliblanca observaba con interés

_Sonreír de juego… si, _

_Este mundo es divertido_

_Este mundo es artificial _

_Este mundo no es real _

_Por eso con todos me encanta jugar _

_No seas tímido y juega conmigo, pero… ¿podrás aguantar?_

_A pesar de ser así, quisiera tener un compañero de juegos eterno… ¿tu quieres serlo?, ¿quieres probar?_

_._

_._

_._

Caminaba por los anchos caminos del bosque, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, Áyame sabia que el enemigo aprovecharía para entrar así que tenía que ser muy vigilante; un sonido llamo su atención muy rápido

-sal de ahí, se que ahí estas-dijo muy fría , haciendo que de unos arbustos saliera un chico de cabellos azul oscuro y una mirada bicolor

-kufufufu~ tranquila sol..

-invitación-corto la chica colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda para en posición de ataque

-kufufufu~ ¿qué pasa si no la tengo?

-lastima-agrego sacando sus abanicos-pero antes…¿ por qué tiene una piña en la cabeza?

-kufufufufu~ creo que te ganaste un lugar en mis seis caminos- dijo con su sonrisa ocultando su enojo

-bien… siempre y cuando no tenga piñas-contesto la chica

.

.

.

-yay! Quisiera conocerlos pronto!- Decía una muy alegre Eien

-no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos-dijo Elena

-….-

-vamos, Danna, di algo –llamo Elena

-sip, si, -asistió Eien

-como… que?-

-como qué opinas de la alianza o algo así- opino Elena

-o algo lindo y gracioso que te paso o cosas así-agrego Eien

-… mm a-

-KOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAA AAAAAA! –gritaba una voz conocida… si… nada más ni nada menos que Nate, ya habían llegado a su destino

-hey, No te deberías enojar solo porque…

-MUEREE! CHICO-ROSA!-gritaba Nate interrumpiendo a G

-G no deberías ser tan descortés –dijo Giotto mientras que Lampo estaba aterrado viendo la pelea mientras se aferraba al brazo del feliz Asari. Y a un Alaude sentado, recargado en un frondoso árbol durmiendo.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ROSA!-grito G

-Nate-chan se divierte!-dijo alegremente Eien

-si... dijeron la palabra prohibida –dijo Elena con una gota en la sien

-¿oyes Elena?-pregunto Eien

-¿si?

-¿y Danna?-dijo Eien y ambas voltearon hacia la aparente pelea, y vieron a una chica con máscara de Joker, si ella lo supieron, intervino en la pelea

-Nate… son aliados-dijo Danna detrás de la máscara

-suficiente Natsume, -dijo Elena dirigiéndose a la chica

-me disculpo por la mala actitud de mi amiga –hizo una reverencia

-soy Eien hoshikaku!-intervino

-tsk Natsume Flanders –dijo chasqueando la lengua

-Y yo soy Elena Ruma-dijo ofreciendo su mano

-Giotto Sawada-acepto el saludo

-aawww! Mira Danna, Natsume, ¿no crees que se ven geniales ellos dos?-dijo Eien refiriéndose a Giotto y Elena – ¡algo me dice que ya empezó _eso_!

Ambos, entendieron ese_, eso, y _por instinto se sonrojaron

-n-no digas eso Eien-dijo Elena sonrojada

-pero… ¿por que aun no se han soltado de las manos?-observo la chica con una sonrisa y ambos se soltaron

-lo… siento-dijo Elena

-yo también-hablo Giotto

-Soy G-se presento

-Asari Ugetsu-dijo feliz la copia Yamamoto –y el es Alaude-se refirió al rubio-platino durmiendo, pero, ahora e estaba dando un poco la luz del sol, lo cual lastimaba al chico. Danna le llamo la atención, se acerco, saco de su mochila una pequeña sombrilla y recorrió su máscara a su oreja; el chico noto que el sol no le daba y abrió un ojo notando a la chica, y sonrió de lado para después volver a cerrarlos. Algo que sorprendió a todas las chicas ya que nunca, jamás Danna se quitaba su máscara con un desconocido.

_Una máscara para todo, a quien no conozco. Esa mascara, mi escudo… Esa mascara… mi medio de vivir… hasta ahora estoy bien… creo… romperla, estaría bien, pero… ¿Quién lo haría?_

.

.

.

-VROOOOIII! SI QUIEREN PELEAR, ATAQUEN DE UNO A UNO-gritaba un peli plateado molesto ya que no tenía con quien pelear, haciendo que una vena se posara en la frente de una azabache, dio un suspiro y después

-¡TE IMPORTARIA CALLARTE!-grito Chiara

-AH? ¿QUIERES QUE TE CORTE EN PEDAZITOS VERDAD?

-¡CLARO QUE NO YO SERE QUIEN ACABE CONTIGO!-le respondió

-ushishishi~ ¿otra ronda principessa?

-ganare de nuevo –contesto Fannie Victoriosa

A distancia un duelo de miradas

*mirada asesina carmín*

*mirada asesina azul eléctrico*

*mirada asesina carmín*

*mirada asesina azul eléctrico*

-kasuga- pronunció XanXus el dueño de la mirada carmín

-serás tú –contesto la chica de la mirada azul eléctrico. De repente un aura carmín y un aura azul batallaban chocando entre sí sacando chispas y relámpagos

A lo lejos una rubia-dorada saco de quien sabe donde una hoja u un plumo y escribió: _"zona neutral ",_ la coloco en el suelo y después se sentó a mirar el espectáculo. Al poco rato un chico con sombrero de rana se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, los dos suspiraron y pronunciaron al unísono

-así son –dijeron al ver al ver aquella escena de rivalidades chocando entre sí, gritos, risas macabras entre otras cosas

-por cierto soy Fran-dijo el cabeza de Rana

-Diana Esper…-dijo ella viendo el mismo espectáculo

_Monótona, mi vida, mi carácter, todo… todo es monótono en mi._

_Me encanta disfrutar de la compañía pero… quisiera experimentar algo diferente… se que va a llegar, no sé cómo pero lo aceptare abiertamente _

_Vivir normal, sonreír igual… así tendré que esperar…_

-Diana-llamo Fran

-¿si?-contesto

-¿esa chica está practicando una habilidad?-observo Fran dirigiéndose a una peli anaranjada opaca de ojos limón con una enorme vena en la frente y su coletas hacia arriba en forma de llamaradas; Diana se pasmo

-Gina llego a su límite-dijo asustada Diana

-hm?

-ella es la explosión de Hiroshima-termino Diana y ambos tragaron pesado al a ver a la chica explotar

-SE CALLAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-grito la peli anaranjada

-quieres palomitas Diana-ofreció Fran tranquilamente

- Gracias-tomo unas y siguió observando la escena

.

.

-aahhhmmm? Suno-san…-llamo Tsuna

-que quieres?-dijo cortante haciendo que el chico se escondiera detrás de Gokudera y este comenzara a gritarles

- Suno, no deberías ser cortante con del jefe Vongola-dijo Akiza

-mou~ de acuerdo-guardo su cuchillo –eh? este débil el jefe! yo wouwou-le taparon la boca, y esta fue Camille

-tranquilos ¿no? Será mejor que busquemos la forma para que todos los aliados regresen a la mansión –dijo Camille

-si… ah! -intervinieron al mismo tiempo Akiza y Cyan

-Los dispositivos de sonido!

-¿dispositivos de sonido?-se pregunto Mikal, y después palideció

-que son los dispositivos de sonido?-pregunto Reborn

-Bueno… en todo el territorio de la mansión tenemos bocinas para llamar en caso de una situación grave para llamar a la familia y… creo que a Mikal se le olvido-dijo Akiza y Mikal se pasmo mas, trago pesado al ver una mirada asesina del Tutor, sabiendo que su castigo aumentaba

-bien, entonces… llamare-dijo recibiendo un micrófono por Ryuu

_-a todo Airverl Heart, pido que traigan a la mansión a todos lo que encontraron, por favor, …dejen de pelear que los conozco…. Es todo… dejen de pelear y tráiganlos ya, por que __**ella**__ no tarda en llegar… eso es todo-_termino Mikal

-bien ahora regresemos-dijo Ryuu

-ok-asistieron

.

.

.

* * *

Jujujujujujujujujjujuju*zape* como me salió?… tengo que mejorar lo se u.u se me ocurrió poner OC S de chicos para que pongan celosos a los personajes KHR xD que opinan?

En el próximo cap. Los conocerán y los dibujare *w* mi necesitara eritropoyetina para recuperar la sangre perdida al dibujarlos xD

Y pido que me esperen porque creo que tardare un poco más en subir el siguiente, también doy gracias a las que me mandaron como quieren sus vestidos, y las que no me han mandado, si pueden mandarlo o si no yo los elijo, también*hablo mucho xD* los poemas no son míos, si! Son de ustedes! Yo solo pase de forma poética sus personalidades , ya que me encanta escribir un poema de personalidad, escena, sentimiento etc. Y no me resisto *zape* ya no los molesto y nos vemos! ^^


	8. familias reunidas, Rivalidades

Ciaossu! Mina-san el capitulo 8… me tarde por mi musa anda que quiere vacaciones y no quiere trabaja ¬¬ -trabaja musa!

-ya te dije que no trabajo en vacaciones

- ¬¬ llamare a Reborn (una amiga con la personalidad de Reborn)

-*glup* lo pensare o.o *se pone a trabajar*

Mi internet anda fallando ag! T.T

En este capítulo no pondré poemas u.u y musa no quiere, bueno ya tengo unos pero quiero ponerlos más adelante, aquí ya comenzara lo bueno según yo jojojo *3* ya que comenzare con los capítulos individuales… bueno en cuanto a los dibujos; **Sesshomaru102 **dibujo unos *0* T.T se nota la superioridad en dibujo están el link en mi perfil con permiso de ella ^^ y les dejo el capitulo:

* * *

_-hey! Mujer! Habla! Di algo! _ por primera vez, el azabache, había perdido su compostura sería...si, al ver a aquella persona en sus brazos, inerte, sin decir ni una palabra… sin vida…_

_Sus últimas palabras, "deja…de ser… Débil, pequeño gusano… no estaré aquí por siempre"…_

_El chico soltó aquel cadáver suavemente, en el suelo, se incorporo de aquel lugar con su cuerpo manchado del liquido vital de aquella mujer que ante le había enseñado todo, _

_Tomo los metálicos tofas que tenía en las manos la azabache y por primera vez, dijo aquellas palabras celebres que tanto dice al pelear…_

_-kamikorosuyo…._

_._

.

.

Había una vez, un dinosaurio que…. No, no, esa historia es en otro lugar…

-vamos, Hime-chan no te enojes ¿sí? _decía Dino mientras caminaba detrás de ella

-…..-

-vamos Hime-chan, estamos conociendo a los aliados _decía Hina tratando de animarla con su sonrisa

-….-

-Hina-chan, tu siempre sonriendo _agrego Layre con tono alegre y tranquilo

-eso es bueno _entro a la conversación Basil

-¿verdad? _apoyo Layre a Basil

-gracias chicos _agradeció Hina

Hina, sonreía gentilmente, cuando una mirada le llamo la atención, un peli blanco sonriéndole, ella solo correspondió su sonrisa

-nee, Mikal nos habla, debemos regresar _llamo Sakkaku y las chicas asistieron

.

.

.

-¡oye! No le hables así al decimo! _gritaba gokudera a la sonriente Suno mientras que el defendido estaba temblando viendo tal sonrisa

-vamos, vamos, eres Gokudera Hayato verdad? _ pregunto Camille

-¿y eso qué?! No eres quien de-

-sí, sí, esto es para que te endulces la vida _dijo Camille sonriéndole después de meter un dulce en la boca del peli plateado

-dejen de jugar… que… ella nos matara _dijo Mikal al sentir la mirada del sádico tutor

.

.

-jajaja, Colonello-senpai fue vencido por una chica _se burlaba Skull

-callate, kora! Por supuesto que me deje vencer, es una chica, kora! _se excuso Colonello con un tinte carmín en sus mejillas

-¿de verdad? _ desenvainó su espada Haruka -apostamos tu lengua-

-Vamos Haruka-chan, son nuestros aliados hay que tener respeto –intervino Nari,

-tsk

-jajajajajaj estoy seguro que ella si es débil _dijo Skull colocando en su mano de la peliblanca Alicia y esta le envió una mirada sádica y malvada, haciendo que retrocediera el atemorizado peli morado

La chica volvió a poner su cara tímida, ganándose una pequeña carcajada suave de fong y le diera una sincera sonrisa

.

.

.

-así que tienen dispositivo de sonido he? _pregunto inocente Giotto siguiendo a las chica mientras que ellas solo mostraban una gota en la sien, y una cara que lo decía todo "a Mikal se le olvido el dispositivo"

- oye Giotto ¿y Deamon? _pregunto Asari haciendo que el rubio palideciera

.

.

.

-así que usted es amigo del hermano del decimo vongola _dijo Seiichi con su tono amable

-si _ contesto el pelirrojo

-mmm… _decía a distancia Sora

-nufufufufu~ que descuido dejar su mansión sola

-¿Quién es? _Sora saco su arco

-esa voz… ¿Deamon? _ pregunto Kozart

-al parecer nos ganaste Shimon Kozart _dijo Deamon entre dientes

-¿quién es Kozart-san? _ preguntó Seiichi

-un amigo de mi amigo Giotto Sawada _dijo

-¿hermano de Sawada Tsunayoshi? _ dijo Sora observando al recién llegado

-nufufufufu~ ¿quien esta chica?

-Sora Ichihara _contesto

-oh una "Ichi" nufufufu~

-es Sora _dijo seria

-me gusta Ichi _ dijo con plan y maña

-Sora! _ alzo la voz

.

.

-no tenias que ser tan brusca Gina _ expuso Chiara con un chichón en su cabeza junto con Fannie y Natsuna

-¿y por qué me toco a mi también? _ pregunto Diana

- porque solo te pusiste a mirar _ contesto Gina

-Vroooo! ¿Por qué también a nosotros nos toco?! _dijo Squalo con un chichón al igual que todos los varia, con un Xanxus muy molesto de ojos cerrados, un bel riendo como si nada pasara

-¿y porque a mí también?~ pregunto la Rana

-Mikal nos llama _dijo apresurando el paso Gina y todos la siguieron

-y dicen que es tranquila _dijo Chiara a lo bajo

-¿¡que dijiste!? –

.

.

-kufufufu~ y bien ¿no me llevaras a la mansión? _dijo el peli azul

-la invitación _dijo Áyame

-ya te dije que la tiene otra persona-contesto

-¿y como se que no eres el enemigo?-pregunto

-acaso el enemigo aprovecharía para matar en lugar de hacer esto _ desapareció y volvió a reaparecer detrás del la pelirroja y comenzó a morder ligeramente su oído haciendo que la sonrojara y atacara con sus abanicos

-qu-que se supone que haces? _dijo un poco, no un poco, como un tomate

-que linda kufufufu~

-no lo vuelvas a hacer!

-que aburrida

.

.

.

Y así el dinosaurio llego… no! así no!

Nuestra querida familia Airverl Heart llevo a vongola y aliados a la mansión… y así comenzó la cuenta regresiva, la bomba "cuando se juntan todos"

-VROOOOOOOIIIII

-¡basura! *disparo*

-¡cállense!

- oni-san!

-¡Tsuna!

-¡quiero chocolate!

-¡esto esta divertido!

-kufufufu~

-nufufufu~

-jajajajaja

-muahahahah… ¿para qué hacemos eso?

-no lo sé… muahahhahaha cof, cof, perdón *toma agua* -ahora si muahahaha

Entre otras cosas

.

En eso una mujer de madura edad muy hermosa, rubia de ojos dorados, iba entrando con sus maletas y un grupo mixto de chicas y chicos

-buenos días _ dijo alegre pero al ver que nadie contesto así que subió "un poco" su voz

-DIJE BUENOS DIAS! _dijo lo suficiente para que se oyera el eco de su voz por toda la mansión, y todos volverán a verla

- soy Layla Melia y… Dino cariño! _ dijo al ver a su querido hijo y lanzarse al rubio

- Madre yo… _dijo al ver abrazado

-Hijo hacia tanto que… ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME ESCRIBISTE AL MENOS UNA CARTA! _ grito dándole una sonada de coco, en otras palabras, su coco

- se nota que son madre e hija _ dijo Reborn al ver la escena

-bien… _dijo recuperando la postura y acomodando su cabello

-Mikal te traje a Ringo, Sacha y Syon de regreso _dijo mostrando a dos chicas y un chico, una de ella sonriente de cabello negro corto, y otra con mirada serena de cabello y ojos morados

Y a un chico de cabello plateado-gris ojos violetas con una mirada seria

-Syon nii-san! _llamo Ryuu

-yo! Hermano pequeño _ saludo a su hermano

-oh a pasado tiempo Ringo! _dijo feliz Chiara

-Chiara, cuánto tiempo _dijo sonriente

-ne, ne, nos trajiste algo Sacha? _dijo Eien, seguida de Sakkaku

-pues, _ se sonroja y señala discretamente al grupo que tiene detrás de ella

-ellos son Scelto Duval _ presento Layla – la otra familia aliada y ellos son:

-Hola soy Jerermy! _ dijo el chico de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul cielo muy sonriente, haciéndose notar un tatuaje en su muñeca en forma de pulsera

-wow ¿todas esa chicas lindas son Airverl Heart? Qué suerte, Soy Derek un placer _ saludo cabello rubio oscuro ojos azul eléctrico, muy apuesto que se podía ver su tatuaje en forma de araña en su cuello

-Lumier… _ dijo el chico de cabello un poco largo color blanco violentado, ojos carmín oscuro, de forma seria viéndose un tatuaje de estrella invertida en la palma de su mano

-soy Jack _dijo un chico cabello blanco ojos dorado, de actitud muy madura para su edad, con su camisa un poco desabrochada en la parte del ombligo haciéndose notar un tatuaje de diente de león

-Dean Presente!_ saludo un chico rubio-platino de ojos grises, saludando estilo militar, viéndose su tatuaje de un lobo encadenado

-buenas, señoritas, mi nombre es Gianluca _ dijo alzando un poco su sombrero de cabello negro-gis, ojos verdes-dorados, con tono serio y formal que se pudo notar el tatuaje en forma de flamas en su pecho

-Hi! Soy Taiga _de cabello largo color magenta ojos morado con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, y ahí mismo una pequeña estrella en la mejilla izquierda, dejado el ojo

-vaya… soy el ultimo _ hace una reverencia – soy Lawrence, damas es un placer conocerlas _ dijo sereno el chico de cabello lila un poco largo, ojos color magenta, y en su brazo un tatuaje con símbolos raros

-¡¿a que son guapos?! _dijo sonriente la madre de Mikal, y todas se sonrojaron en modo se asistencia, y eso gano las sonrisas de satisfacción de los presentados

-no había oído de Scelto Duval_ interrumpió Reborn

-acabamos de crear la familia _ intervino Jack

-ya veo, son rápidos en estas cosas _dijo Reborn con sonrisa retadora

-Reborn-sama, diga todo lo que quiera, no nos importa _ dijo Lawrence haciendo que el aire se pusiera tenso

-¡yey!¡ Las saladitas son horneadas! _ grito Mikal haciendo sustituir la tensión por una gota en la sien en cada uno de los presentes

-bien… _ llamo Layla – será mejor que les mostremos a sus habitaciones _ saco un mapa virtual de la mansión

-verán, el ala norte es de Airverl Heart

-la sur será de vongola y aliados _ y mostro el camino

- y la este será para Scelto Duval _ mostro la dirección – el resto de la mansión tiene salones de juegos, entrenamientos y esas cosas; pueden irse a sus alas correspondientes a descansar y en dos horas pueden regresar para comenzar la verdadera reunión

Todos comenzaron a despejar en ambiente, haciendo que un azabache saliera de sus sombras algo que no paso desapercibida a la rubia

-oh usted está aquí, nos encontramos en la escuela ¿ lo recuerda? _ pregunto y saludo muy animada

-…-

-quisiera ver su hermoso reloj de engranaje que tiene _ dijo Mikal con la mano extendida

-¡! _ Los ojos de azabache se abrieron ampliamente al saber que la chica había oído el tic tac de su pecho, Golpeo la fina mano de la chica

-no me toques _ soltó para después irse, dejándola muy sorprendida; a lo lejos, un oji-violeta siguió al azabache hasta donde este llego

-como se atreve ese chico a tratar así a Mikal! _ gruño Fannie a punto de lanzarse contra el chico pero fue detenida por las demás

-tranquila Fannie _ calmo Akiza

-pero… es yo lo hago _ contesto la chica retenida

-Ryuu _ murmuro Syon al verlo seguir al azabache

-¿qué pasa Syon? _ pregunto Sacha

-fue a defender a Mikal _ contesto el hermano

- sigue considerándola su hermana menor _ hablo Sacha

Ya cerca del jardín, donde se detuvo Hibari

-Hey tu, _ llamo Ryuu

-…..-

-te pido por favor que no la trates así _ empezó Ryuu , hablando acerca de Mikal

-… una herbívora, eso es lo que es _ dijo secamente

- no te permitiré que la trates así _ siguió alzando su voz

- wao, entonces… _ sacando sus tofas con obvias intenciones

-he… _sonrió Ryuu de forma retadora

-Hibari Kyoya… _ llamo Chrome apareciendo entre ellos

-que quieres _ respondió secamente

- el jefe no quiere que peleemos con aliados _ dijo

-no me importa _ siguió con su tono seco

- a mí tampoco me importa pero _ observó a Chrome – pero no enfrente de una dama _ saco su lanza y pequeños objetos salieron de ahí que lleno de humo la escena , al dispersarse se vio el azabache solo

Hibari gruño un poco, gurdo sus tofas sin decir nada, pero ahora ya tenía a alguien en su lista pendiente "morder hasta la muerte".

.

.

Todos se encontraban en sus alas, todas tenían una sala enorme aparte de tener la del centro de la mansión, al parecer esa sala del ala este, estaban reunidos Scelto Duval

-vaya son lindas _ decía Derek observándose en un espejo

-será divertido! _ hablo Jerermy

-a que si?! _ apoyo Dean

-…. _ Lumier miraba por la ventana y Gianluca leía un libro

- ya estamos aquí ¿y ahora qué? _ pregunto Jack

-Escuchen _ llamo Lawrence – nuestra misión es sencilla, es buscar de Airverl Heart a la chica indicada para cada uno de nosotros y así hacer la alianza

-pero la llegada de Vongola estropea todo ¿verdad? _ agrego Jack

-exactamente, necesitamos actuar rápido y no dejar que ellos tomen la delantera

-mmm… en ese caso sería primordial ganar el corazón de la próxima jefa _ aporto Lumier

-si, _ asistió Lawrence

-¿te refieres a la chica que grito para que dejan de pelear Reborn y tú?- dijo Jack

-eres el jefe Lawrence, hasta cargo de ella _ hablo Jerermy con una sonrisa – es tu tipo ¿no?

-mou~ es muy linda _ dijo Derek

Cerro su libro, se incorpora y salió de la sala, sin antes ser detenido

-a dónde vas Gianluca? _ pregunto Lawrence

-dijiste que actuáramos rápido no? _ contesto Gianluca sonriendo, haciendo que su sonrisa se contagiara en los demás….

.

.

**Ala sur, vongola**

-quienes eran Reborn? _ pregunto Tsuna

-una familia desesperada con alcanzar en poder

-y haciendo alianza con ella subirán al poder ¿cierto? _ intervino Gokudera

-sí… Escuchen tienen que estar con la chicas de Airverl Heart, convivir con ellas e impedir que Scelto Duval se les acerque

-pero Reborn aw _ hablo Reborn pero fue callado por el puño del pelinegro

-la misión se efectuara después, esto es primordial _ dijo Reborn y todos no por gusto, si no por otras razones, asistieron…

.

.

**Ala norte **

-chicas, _ llamo Layla –como verán tenemos que Guiar a Vongola y Duval para que se sienta como en casa, haremos una fiesta, asi que comenzaremos con los preparativos de esta, crearemos grupos con nuestros aliados, para así conocerlos mejor _ termino con una sonrisa

-que comience! _ dijeron Reborn, Layla y Lawrence

Y asi el pequeño dinosaurio, se encontró con otro igual y así comenzó la rivalidad…. Que no! Asi no va! … bueno si… continuara (?)

* * *

xD mi musa toda loca y floja u.u trate de hacer mas comedia ya que no meti poemas pero en el proximo pondre ^^ jajjajaaa ya hice los dibujos de Scelto Duval *y* pero ¬¬ no tengo scanner…

Tengo que ir a un ciber para escanear, esperen un poco más!... y también en los dos días que no tuve internet dibuje a los OC con sus vestidos de noche! Jujujuju pronto los subiré!

Ah por cierto, si quieren darle más detalles a los OC, porque comenzare con lo individuales a casi nada de tiempo , si gustan, mi los recibe!

Ciao~ ^^


	9. El comenzar de la guerra I

T.T hola lamento enormemente la tardanza, pero me paso de todo u. u problemas de salud, familiares y también de que se formateo mi compu y se borro todo T.T luche contra viento y omarea para recuperar el cap, junto con tres one-shot y el cap de tutoría y también los dibujos T.T

Pero después de tanto luchar ya lo tengo owo! Ahora si, poemas al extremo! Òwò

* * *

SE ENCONTRABA una niña rubia escondida en una pared viendo a los miembros de la familia de su madre estar peleando hasta el punto de ver sangre correr.

Queriendo ya no ver y oír la escena, cerró sus ojos y cubrió sus oídos y comenzó a entonar la canción que su madre cantaba para ella, deseosa de que dejaran de discutir, ese sentimiento les llego abiertamente

— ¿Quién es ella? _pregunto uno de ellos

— es la hija de la jefa _contesto el otro

—ya veo… ella será digna de ser la 8ª jefa de Airverl Heart (*) _ dijo viendo a la rubia cantar…

_Temperatura, siempre es identificada por mí, dependiendo a esta debo actuar y no se me permite fingir. Si esta sube con el color de la adversidad, mi liderazgo y frialdad, hará al ambiente nivelar. Si esta baja con la desilusión y peleas con el calor de mi amistad, alegría y optimismo, subirá la barra del equilibrio…. Soy un termómetro, que mide el ambiente, ese es mi trabajo_

.

.

―bien chicas se pueden ir, dentro de dos horas comenzara la reunión con Vongola y Duval_ dijo Layla. Todas las chicas fueron saliendo poco a poco y así también la rubia menor quería salir pero fue detenida por una pelirroja

― ¿A dónde querida? _ llamo Áyame

―jejeje, por chocolate _ se excuso la rubia

―tienes papeleo para la fiesta de bienvenida _ dijo

―pero *ojos de perrito*

―Mikal no funciona conmigo

― ¡re pámpanos! _ dijo haciendo puchero

―hey Mikal _ llamo Layla ― si quieres distraer un poco ve a por Eiko y los chicos

—siiii! _ grito para salir corriendo por su amiga

Iban caminado una chica de cabello negro con visos castaños amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos violetas con una mirada serena y les seguían dos chicos, uno de ellos de cabellera pelirroja ojos verde menta y una gran sonrisa y otro chico de cabello negro azulado, con un tono violeta en sus ojos ambos discutiendo

— ¡Eiko-chan!_ grito Mikal abrazando a la pelinegra

—Mikal-chan… _ dijo sorprendida

— ¿Cómo han estado?_ pregunto esta

—bien_ contestaron los tres al unisonó

—ne, tenemos visitas de Vongola y Duval _ dijo Mikal

—oh ya veo, vistas… _ dijo Eiko

—je, acabamos de llegar_ dijo el peli negro azul Aki

—pero ahí que recibir, al estilo Airverl ¿no?_ entro Ichi el pelirrojo

—pero ahora no, será mejor que descansen y en dos horas haremos eso _ interrumpió Layla

—si _ respondieron los tres

—bien me iré a mi cuarto, dios Aki, Ichi_ se despidió Eiko viendo a los dos chicos que estaban peleando, pero dirigieron su mirada a ella y estos se sonrojaron ampliamente, para después

— ¡me sonrió a mí!

— ¡no a mí!

— ¡pero que estas! _ gritaban mientras esta se apartaba de ahí

.

.

.

Caminaba Hime por los pasillos, la reunión había terminado, y quiso salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, llego al jardín y comenzó a disfrutar de la exótica combinación de olores florales, y con sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda observaba el paisaje, una brisa del aire acarició su larga cabellera castaña provocando que sonreirá, cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro haciéndola voltear y ver a un chico con tatuaje en llamas en el pecho

—Hola _ saludo el joven —soy Gianluca, mucho gusto

—Mucho gusto Gianluca-san, soy Hime _ sonrió la chica un poco nerviosa

—Hime-chan, este yo ¿Cómo se lo dijera? _ dijo nerviosa rascándose la mejilla — bueno, vine aquí a tomar aire y pues… me perdí jeje _

—ya veo, no hay problema, lo puedo llevar a su ala si gusta_ ofreció amablemente Hime

—muchas Gracias_ dijo Gianluca

.

.

Iba caminando un chico rubio, tenía que ir a ver a su madre o si no, lo más seguro que no amanecía vivo. Se dirigía al ala sur, cuando algo le sorprendió, ver a la amiga de su hermana con un chico de Scelto Duval, lo que le dijo Reborn a cerca de ellos no le agrado y más si se trataba de Hime

—trabajan rápido ¿eh?_ murmuro Dino al ver que Gianluca no paraba de hablar mientras que Hime escuchaba atentamente

— ¡Hime!_ llamo Dino y este volteo a ver, pero inmediatamente se sonrojo y dirigió otra vez su mirada al otro chico, Dino siguió insistiendo, llamándola, haciendo voltear a Gianluca

— ¡oh! Usted debe ser el caballo bronco, Dino Cavallone. Soy Gianluca un-

—si, como sea_ corto Dino — Hime, ¿Qué haces aquí? _ le dirigió a Hime

—vine a acompañar a Gianluca-san a su ala ya que se perdió

—vaya, eso es raro_ observo Dino

—y perderte es algo típico de ti, ¿no, Dino? _ dijo Hime un poco seria

—yo, este_ retrocedió un poco sonrojado — waa! _ tropezó y cayó

— ¿se encuentra bien Hime-chan?_ pregunto Gianluca al ver a Dino en el cuelo cerca de ella

—sí, Gracias, ¿seguimos? _ dijo Hime, lo cual, Gianluca dio una sonrisa y dejaron al pobre rubio observando en el suelo como se iban

_Como una presión en el cuerpo sentí, como si me quitaran el aire, como si su presencia me irritara verlo con ella, ¿Qué está bien que haga? _

_No me dejes aquí, no me dejes así…_

.

.

.

Al parecer su amigas fueron muy amables al no herir a Vongola, eso le ahorro a Seiichi mucho trabajo en la enfermería, ahora podía descansar un rato, ahora salía al jardín por unas hiervas de té, que ella misma había plantado para su consumo. El jardín era inmenso como para perderse en el, pero ella lo conocía a la perfección ya que siempre iba después de su trabajo en la enfermería a cuidar de esa plantas que tenía en un rincón del jardín.

Se dirigía hacia allá, cuando vio en el pequeño rincón a un chico de cabello rojos, con una mirada tranquila, la chica identificó inmediatamente de quien se trataba

—Kozart-san, ¿qué hace aquí?_ pregunto Seiichi

—estaba admirando las plantas, están tan cuidadas, reflejan la dedicación, amor y paciencia de la persona al darles tiempo al cuidarlas_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa, dirigiendo su vista a la pelinegra que estaba muy sonrojada

—basta, que no soportare_ dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada

— ¿te encargaste de este pequeño lugar verdad?

—si _ asistió sonrojada

—eso que dije es verdad, la forma de cuidar plantas, muestra la personalidad de la persona que se encarga de ellas

— ¿usted sabe de té? _ pregunto Seiichi cambiando de tema

—si, soy muy bueno preparado el Earl Grey y el Blend

—me encantaría probarlo _ dijo ella sonriendo

—por supuesto, cuando guste_ dijo Kozart devolviéndole la sonrisa

_Como el té, blanco, que no tiene alteración, el más puro del brote más tierno y joven de la Camelia sinesis. Así comenzará esto, ira en producción, el resultado será, como ese exquisito te, "el elixir de los emperadores".(*)_

_._

La chica dirigió su mirada a las flores para poder cortar, pero se detuvo al ver a un chico de cabellos blancos, durmiendo plácidamente cerca de las plantas, Seiichi noto el tatuaje de diente de león en su abdomen

—es de Scelto Duval… disculpe se enc-kyaaa! _ fue lo único que hizo al ser jalada hacia los arbustos

—señorita Seiichi ¿se encuentra bien?_ pregunto Kozart preocupado asomándose por el arbusto y ver a la albino encima de una pelinegra sonrojada, el albino mirando fijamente con su dorados ojos, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kozart, Jack le ofreció la mano para incorporarse y la chica acepto, Jack sonrió para después depositar un beso en la muñeca de la chica

—me disculpo por molestar señorita Seiichi, yo estaré encantado de probar uno de sus tés, nos vemos_ se despidió con una sonrisa dejándola sonrojada

— ¿Seiichi-san?_ llamo Kozart

—eh! ¿Si, Kozart-san? _ respondió tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

— ¿le gustaría ir conmigo a tomar el té? _ pregunto Kozart

.

.

Caminaba por los pasillos de ala norte, Haruka se detuvo en una puerta en especial, la abrió mostrando ser una sala de música, se dirigió al rincón y tomo un instrumento con su funda con unos ligeros adornos de calaveras y palabras en ingles. Para salir de la habitación y seguir caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño balcón, vio al fondo un pequeño banco donde se sentó, abrió la funda haciéndose ver un violín muy bien cuidado, ligeramente lo coloco cerca de su cuello y brazo izquierdo y comenzó a tocar ligeramente captando la atención de un rubio que pasaba por ahí, logro asomarse levente y ver a una chica tocando dulcemente, para después ir con unos sonidos del violín apresurado, con tal maestría en velocidad al tocar. Colonello se acerco a ella pero un ligero sonido de unos pasos alerto a la chica mandando la vara del violín a su mano izquierda y con la derecha sacar su espada y apuntarlo con ella

— ¿Qué haces aquí? _ pregunto ella seria

—solo pasaba, ¡Kora! _ dijo sonriente

—Tsk, tu también, sal de ahí _ Dijo Haruka refiriéndose hacia la puerta que se cerró mostrando a un rubio platino, Deán

—Distancia para un duelo ¿eh?(*)_ dijo Deán refiriéndose al nombre de la canción que tocaba

— ¿la conoces? _ pregunto Haruka

—si, la he tocado, pero a ti, se te fue una cuerda_ dijo Deán orgulloso en forma critica

—se nota que sabes de eso _ dijo Haruka con una ligera sonrisa olvidándose de Colonello

_La vida es como el violín para mí, las cuerdas, los conjuntos, la paciencia y la naturaleza componen las canciones de mi historia a tocar… _

_._

_._

—jajaja, _ se reía Áyame mientras abrazaba asfixiadoramente a la pobre Mikal

—nlooooo! Slultame! _ trataba de decir mientras estaba siendo asfixiada

—ok, te suelto jajaja_ seguía riendo

—ah! ¡Un día de estos me vas a matar!_ grito tratando de recuperar el aliento

— ¿de qué te preocupas? Si te mueres te clono y ya está, tendré otra Mikal cuando quiera

—que mala…

—no quiero intervenir pero… Mikal tienes papeleo que atender _ dijo Layla

—de acuerdo… _ dijo Mikal resignada

— ¡que pasa! _ grito Áyame tomando sus mejillas — ¿te sigues sientes mal por lo que te hizo ese tal Hibari Kyoya?

—…. Duele… _ dijo con tono deprimido

—voy a salir un rato ¿que te gustaría que te trajera?

— ¡chocolate suizo! _ dijo animada con brillos en sus ojos

—jajá, ok ahora regreso… _ dijo Áyame con una sonrisa

— ¡siiii!

.

—buuu… decía mientras se dirigía a su oficina, llego a esta, dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

—mou! _ se rindió después de tanto papeleo, coloco su rostro en los papeles y dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana, al ver bien levanto su rostro exaltada al ver a un azabache en un árbol dormido, se veía tan tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, como si fuese una persona diferente de hace un rato. La chica sonrió y extendió la mano al vidrio de la ventana y lo hizo desaparecer viendo de forma más clara y real al chico. Colocó su rostro en el marco de la ventana mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él

—hermoso… _ murmuro quedamente, pero audible para Hibari haciéndolo despertar — yo, perdón jeje_ decía nerviosa al haber despertado al chico de su placentero sueño, Hibari solo la miro

—usted ha de ser Hibari Kyoya, el guardián de la nube de Vongola. Soy Mikal Melia, ya nos habíamos visto_ dijo ella muy formal, el chico solo la observó, para después levantarse

—no, por favor no se vaya, aun quiero decirle algo _ dijo con tono sereno y amable, este solo la observó detenidamente para después, volverse a acomodar en la rama del árbol

—solo porque aquí es cómodo y tranquilo _ dijo mirando al otro lado

—Gracias… yo… quería disculparme por mi imprudencia y por portarme tan familiarmente con usted_ dijo con un tono triste

—no me llames de "usted", no soy tan viejo…

—ah! Lo siento jeje_ dijo ella tomando su cabellera nerviosa

Después de eso, solo hubo un silencio muy profundo haciéndose oír solo el tic-tac

—espero un día, pueda conocer su lindo reloj de engranaje _ dijo sonriente, pero nerviosa

— ¿Cómo sabes que es lindo? ¿Y por qué quieres verlo? _ pregunto Hibari un poco molesto

—bueno, su tic-tac se oye lindo, cálido y armonioso, ese sonido es genial. Amo los relojes de engranaje y por eso quiero verlo_ dijo ella con un leve sonrojo mientras decía esa palabras con sus ojos cerrados mostrando sinceridad. El azabache, después de mirarla cerró sus ojos y se dibujo una pequeña facción en sus labios, leve, fugaz

—interesante… _ pronunció (*)

.

.

En los jardines centrales yacían dos gemelas. Sakkaku se encontraba sentada en una banca llena de dibujos, traía una libreta grande de dibujos, mientras esta dibujaba con cuidado

—Eien-chan, canta algo_ dijo Sakkaku a su hermana gemela

—¡yeah! Asistió sacando su guitar acústica— ¡tu jugaste con fuego, encendiste mi corazón! Ahora ve lo que tengo!, estoy quemándome me amor! Naanananah! _ cantaba Eien

Ambas se la estaban pasando bien hasta que paso una gola mosca estrellándose en un árbol cercano a ellas

—oh… gola mosca 10.71 fallo _ dijo Spanner acercándose al robot que ambas miraron al hombre. Después otro ruido las hizo girar al otro lado, un azabache que venía entrando con un extraño kimono azul y una sonrisa.

—¡nos invaden los chicos!_ grito Sakkaku aturdiendo a Spanner y Asari

— ¿eh? _ Se preguntaron los chicos y dirigieron su mirada a la dirección de las chicas — ¿estoy viendo doble?_ dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a las gemelas, la risa se contagio a Asari

— ¿de que te ríes Ugetsu?_ pregunto Spanner

—no lo sé, solo me reí jajaja_ contesto Asari

— ¡increíble un robot!_ grito Eien acercándose a gola mosca

—si, es un prototipo que acabo de crear… _ dijo Spanner

—¡increíble! _ exclamo Eien impresionada mientras Sakkaku observaba y dirigió su mirada a Asari

— ¿y tú que traes?_ pregunto Sakkaku

—jajaj ¿yo? Pues, ¿esto cuenta?_ dijo sacando una pequeña flauta de bambú finamente tallada

— ¡yey! ¿Puedo dibujarte mientras la tocas?_ pregunto Eien

—jajaja, no sé que decir _

— ¡soy Sakkaku!

—Asari Ugetsu

—ne, ¿puedo ver mientras lo reparas?

—supongo que si…

—Gracias, por cierto ¡soy Eien!

—Spanner….

_Somos iguales que dos gotas a los ojos de la gente y aunque nadie más lo nota, las dos somos diferentes. Nuestro cuerpo es igual y nuestra cara también, que serás alguien genial si aciertas quien es quien._

_Iguales y diferentes… ¿no lo has entendido?_

_Iguales y diferentes… ¡eso es lo más divertido!(*)_

_._

_._

_._

Se encontraba un castaño caminado por el jardín, Reborn lo había mandado a despejarse solo y descansar por que le esperaba mucho trabajo. Tsuna suspiro en forma de cansancio y volvió a mirar al frente, pero no puedo ver bien pues, su mascota, Natsu salió de su anillo y comenzó a correr al frente, este no tuvo opción que ir por él. Al ver que se detuvo, este también lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver como se dejaba acariciar por una chica de cabello negro lacio de ojos verde, sentada en la butaca sonriendo gentilmente

—¿eh?_ se pregunto Tsuna al ver eso, la chica lo noto y se levanto —es la chica que da miedo! _ recordó y su rostro palideció

—cof, cof _ puso rostro serio —¿es tuyo esa hermosura, digo ese gato?_ pregunto Suno

—si… de hecho es un león _ dijo Tsuna tratando de que no se notar su miedo. Reborn ese lindo tutor sádico le hizo, no, lo obligo y le advirtió que debía entablar una buena conversación con ella, él le estaría observando y si no lo hacía, Tsuna ya conocía el castigo.

—ya veo… _ dijo ella tratando de ocultar el sonrojo por encontrarse con tal criatura hermosa de gato-león — ¿que miras? _pregunto Suno

—yo, este… soy Sawada Tsunayoshi…

—…. Suno….

—mucho gusto Suno-san jeje_ rio nervosamente y miro hacia el otro lado tratando de buscar algo, cualquier cosa y ver una rosa roja

—ah! Este yo quiero darte esta-aaww! _ Tsuna se lastimó con una espina de la rosa al cortar

— ¿estás bien?_ se acerco Suno a revisar la herida del castaño y tomo su alma herida con lentitud, Tsuna observó que el rostro de Suno se relajo, lo cual le hizo sentir feliz por una extraña razón

—no es grave _ dijo Tsuna sonriéndole, la chica saco de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo y lo enredo en la palma del castaño

—esto bastara… no seas imprudente… _ dijo esta sonriendo levemente para después ponerla a una seria

—gracias… esto es para ti_ dijo entregándole la rosa a Suno y esta solo se sonrojo y la tomo para irse

— ¿eh? Nooo!¡ Reborn me matara si sabe que la hice enojar al final!_

_La hermosa rosa, llamante y encantadora. Esta tiene fuerza, tiene protección,_

_Es fuerte y seria, así como yo_

_Si quieres conocerme solo te pido una cosa_

_Si no quieres sus espinas, mejor no aceptes la rosa_

_Acepta mis defectos y mi actitud si no, solo déjame sola _

_La decisión es tuya…. (*)_

.

.

.

.

Elena caminaba por los hermosos y cuidados pastos de la mansión, este era suficientemente grande como para crear un pequeño escondite en pleno jardín-bosque si explorar de la mansión, se dirigió a un pequeño lugar, este tenía una muy buena iluminación del sol pero si ser molesta, el ambiente estaba fresco ni frio ni calor…. El lugar perfecto, se detuvo en un lugar donde cubría muchos arbusto y arboles. Tomó una gran rama que tenía una altura del suelo a casi llegar a su altura, la movió y se sorprendió ver en su lugar favorito, donde guardaba varios libros que más le guastaba ahí, un telescopio todos sus dibujos ahí guardados … su escondite secreto invadido por un rubio que leía pacientemente uno de sus libros

—disculpe… _ llamó Elena

—oh, jeje, disculpe entrar ¿en su escondite secreto no? No puede resistir entrar y ponerme a leer un libro en un lugar tan tranquilo _ Dijo sonrojado, Elena solo sonrió

—solo no se lo diga a nadie_ dijo ella sonriente

—trato_ contesto Giotto. Elena se sentó a su lado y tomo un libro

— ¿que libro lee? _pregunto Elena

— "Cartas de un amor traicionado" (*) _ dijo este

—oh ya veo, es muy bueno_ contesto Elena

—si, no puedo dejar de leerlo_ dijo el — ¿te lo puedo devolver luego?

—claro pero

—por supuesto habrá intercambio _ dijo el sacando un libro pequeño de su bolsillo

— ¿"la estrella roja y el niño"? (*)_leyó Elena

—si, ¿no lo has leído? Es muy lindo, es mi favorito. Espero también te guste

—ok, cuando termine de leerlo te lo devolveré_ dijo Elena aceptando el libro

—yo también te lo daré_ contesto Giotto

—por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? _ preguntó Elena

— Sawada Giotto mucho gusto

—Elena mucho gusto _ contesto ella

_La tranquilidad, hermosura y pureza de un jazmín, son la experiencia de tratar y sentir que hay en mí. El jazmín es hermoso su encontrar pero un difícil su tratar, _

_Me pregunto a quien mi corazón pueda dar, aquel hombre sincero pueda encontrar._

_La búsqueda hoy a de comenzar….¿no será este hombre que empiezo a mirar? (*)_

.

.

.

La cocina era su pasión, ella y Nari se la pasaban ahí, no podía evitar ir ahí y cocinar algo. Eiko ahora iba en ello

—quizá Ichi-kun y Aki-kun tenga hambre_ dijo para ella mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de la mansión, cuando en una esquina salió alguien apresuradamente

— ¡Eiko-chan! _ salto el pelirrubio a su camino

— ¡waaa! Ichi-kun no hagas eso!_ dijo tratando de regular su respiración

—lo siento, vine rápido antes de que Aki se diera cuenta para entregarte esto_ dijo Ichi mostrándole un lirio blanco abierto

—oh! Es hermoso _ dijo con ojos bien abiertos

—como tu _ agrego Ichi sonriente

— ¡gracias!_ agradeció para después dar una sonrisa amplia que solo Ichi vio y se sonrojo a grado extremo haciéndose retroceder de espaldas y caer de lleno al suelo

— ¡eso es por ir a ver a Eiko-chan!_ dijo Aki que le coloco su pie para que cayera

—este… adiós… Eiko-chan_ de despidió Aki sonrojado para después tomar a Ichi a arrastras

—adiós… _ se despidió

_Diamante, el material más duro del planeta, tan duro, tan hermoso, tan... doble… como una chica dura, y solitaria, pero con gran fuerza y valor soy yo. Espero poder conocer a alguien en el que nuestros lazos sean como un diamante, fuerte y poderosos…. (*)_

* * *

Qué tal? Estos hice porque los saque al azar de papeles por orden xDD espero poder publicar más seguido u.u pero aquí le pongo los "(*)"

*Airverl Heart es una combinación de Air (aire en ingles) y Silver (plata) y los convine sonando como Airverl Heart xDD no querrán saber de dónde vino esa idea xDDD

*Tè blanco: estaba buscando los tés para este fic, me agrado el té blanco, trate de hacer la descripción de este de forma poética xDD asi será el amor de ellos… como el tè!

*Distancia para un duelo: este ost lo escuchaba mientras creaba la parte de Haruka, es con violin y me encanto owo

*Hibari y mikal: esta parte la viví es lo único que diré…. xDDD

*Sakkau y Eien: me encantan esas gemelas! xDD no puede resistir ponerme en su lugar y pensar en cómo se sentirán al tener a alguien igual a ti y… tada! Salió poema!

Suno y Tsuna: yo fui testigo de un acontecimiento parecido (una amiga y un chavo) y me encanto ponerlo xDD

Elena y Giotto: … experiencia propia….

Eiko y Ichi: … inspirado en un manga que leei owo solo la parte del diamante

Jeje, estos escogi al azar con papelitos y como iban saliendo era el orden en que lo iba poniendo jejje, en el próximo saldrán los demás lo prometo!

Jujuju y La mecánica del corazón llego a face! Si gusta ser parte me avisan owo

Juju dominemos el mundo! xDDD

Reviews? Quieren alimentar mi desnutrida musa?


End file.
